


Изумрудные волны

by gypsy_banshee



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: 17th Century, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boats and Ships, Developing Relationship, M/M, Slave Trade, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsy_banshee/pseuds/gypsy_banshee
Summary: XVII век; в Новом Свете никого не удивить морскими грабежами или работорговлей, но Дэвид не может допустить, чтобы маленького беглеца с плантации выкинули в море со шхуны, на капитана которой он работает. Желание спасти человеческую душу привело к неожиданным последствиям и для спасенного, и для самого Дэвида, и для всей Вест-Индии.





	1. Изумрудные волны

**Author's Note:**

> Pirate!AU Место действия - Карибское море, время - ориентировочно последняя четверть XVII века. Исторические неточности детектед, морские термины и прочие части кораблей - тоже, пояснялово на всякий случай в конце главы. Разница в возрасте как в каноне - приблизительно (около 13-14 лет), т.к. точный возраст Макса здесь неизвестен. ООС в первую очередь из-за исторического периода и происхождения персонажей.

Южный ветер легко трепал паруса фок-мачты; Дэвид ухватился за вантовый трос и вгляделся в синий горизонт. Он приподнялся на носках, словно пытаясь заглянуть за него.  
— Сэр, на небе ни облачка! Погода замечательная.  
Кэмерон Кэмпбелл, который стоял на баке с ним рядом, кивнул.  
— Согласен, Дэйви. Думаю, мы придем в Порт-Ройал даже раньше намеченного. Принеси-ка мне списки с погрузки. Нужно посмотреть, что у нас по весу.  
Дэвид помчался исполнять поручение, и Кэмпбелл усмехнулся, глядя на то, как его помощник носится по палубе и сбивает всех на своем пути.

Шхуна «Доходная» шла от Барбадоса на Ямайку; ее трюмы были заполнены сахарным тростником и табаком. Кэмпбелл делал неплохие деньги на перепродаже сырья до его отправки в Европу (и это помимо прочих занятий, приносящих ему прибыль). Его команда состояла из самых разных отщепенцев, из которых Дэвид был отщепенцем в наименьшей степени: он был сыном колониального учителя, рано умершего от лихорадки. Образованные люди на Карибах исчислялись единицами, и Кэмпбелл был рад заполучить себе одного из них. Дэвид бывал незаменим в качестве секретаря, несмотря на приверженность пуританским ценностям, которые плохо сочетались с моралью самого Кэмпбелла. В этот раз он взял Дэвида с собой в плавание. На это была своя причина: кроме обычного груза Кэмпбелл принял на борт пассажиров, британского землевладельца и его жену. Лорд Уидлрой искал возможность вложиться в плантации на Ямайке, и Кэмпбелл надеялся на выгодное сотрудничество с ним в дальнейшем. Дэвид сглаживал общее впечатление от неотесанного экипажа, умел поддержать беседу и знал французский — учитывая, что леди Уидлрой родилась в Лионе, это было особенно кстати.

Дэвид с первого же дня старался прижиться на судне, но этому мешали жуткая морская болезнь и его попытки сойтись с командой корабля. Матросы, бывшие моряки британского флота и приватирских судов, считали, что Дэвид ближе к напудренным и напомаженным слугам лорда Уидлроя, чем к ним — даром что вместо чулок он носил обычные кюлоты до колена. Они подняли его на смех, когда он содрал руки о канатный трос, пытаясь им помочь. Но Дэвид не был на них в обиде; он знал, что их грубость — результат необразованности, которая не являлась их виной. Христианское воспитание не мешало Дэвиду быть тайным приверженцем идей гуманизма, которые давно обсуждались в Старом свете и постепенно проникали в Новый. Дэвид верил, что все люди рождаются равными независимо от веры и цвета кожи; и, хотя мистер Кэмпбелл как-то раз долго хохотал после того, как Дэвид ему об этом сказал, от своих идей он отказываться не собирался.

На второй день пути, уже после того, как часовой отбил вечерние склянки, Дэвид, который находился на полуюте, услышал крик одного из вахтенных матросов:  
— Заяц! Безбилетник на борту!  
Дэвид успел увидеть, как из трюма на верхнюю палубу вынырнула маленькая черная тень. Несмотря на крики матроса, его товарищи не успели поймать беглеца, и тот прошмыгнул мимо них к камбузу.

Лорд и его супруга вышли из гостевой каюты, чтобы посмотреть на переполох.  
— Мадам, месье, не о чем волноваться, — Кэмпбелл вежливо-настойчиво подтолкнул их обратно. — Как насчет лучшего ямайского рома за счет капитана?  
Он обернулся к Дэвиду и приказал:  
— Разберись.

Дэвид шел к камбузу с тяжелым сердцем: он подозревал, что там прячется очередной беглый раб одного из плантаторов. Если бедолагу не вышвырнут за борт, то вернут прежнему владельцу, который высечет его до полусмерти; а если у него и найдется новый хозяин, то вряд ли будет обращаться с ним лучше прежнего.

Камбуз был заперт изнутри. Несколько матросов толпилось снаружи, и один из них стучал по двери кулаком.  
— Он там забаррикадировался, что ли? Давайте-ка, ребята, помогите, высадим дверь!  
— Он же там сейчас все сожрет!  
Раздался хохот. Дэвид подошел ближе.  
— Кто это?  
Один из мужчин пожал плечами.  
— Не разглядел, пацан какой-то.  
Дэвид постучал по двери — гораздо тише, чем это сделал матрос до него. Он подумал о доводах, к которым мог бы прислушаться ребенок.  
— Эй, я знаю, что ты внутри.  
Дэвид нагнулся и посмотрел в щель между дверью и рамой. Он заметил какое-то шевеление, как будто от двери отошли, а потом снова подошли ближе.  
— Можешь открыть? Не бойся, с корабля тебя не выкинут.  
Внутри не двигались и не отвечали.  
Дэвид добавил:  
— Я обещаю.

Сначала за дверью было тихо, потом от нее что-то отодвинули, и Дэвид еще раз попробовал ее открыть; в этот раз она поддалась. Он зашел в камбуз и огляделся: под низким деревянным столом кто-то прятался. Дэвид опустился перед ним на корточки. Он не стал протягивать руку под стол: чутье подсказывало ему, что это опасно.  
— Ты хочешь спрятаться, я понимаю, но на нашем корабле так себя не ведут. Давай-ка ты вылезешь оттуда?  
Из-под стола не ответили, но их новый пассажир все-таки прислушался к словам Дэвида. Он отодвинул грубо сколоченный табурет в сторону, и Дэвид увидел мальчика лет десяти-одиннадцати. Белки его глаз особенно резко выделялись на фоне смуглого, темного лица, которое сверху закрывали черные спутанные волосы. Дэвид разглядел лохмотья, в которые он был одет, то, каким он был худым, и чувство жалости пересилило его благоразумие. Он не удержался и протянул руку под стол со словами:  
— Не бойся, я тебя не обижу…  
Темное лицо мальчишки белой молнией прорезала улыбка — скорее, оскал, — и Дэвид вскрикнул от резкой боли в руке: мальчик пырнул ее кухонным ножом. Он мигом проскочил мимо Дэвида, и на выходе из кухни его поймали матросы.  
— Попался, мерзавец мелкий, — один из них схватил мальчика за ноги, перевернув вверх тормашками. Другой осмотрел его, как пойманную рыбу, и сказал:  
— Да это цыганенок.  
Дэвид посмотрел на окровавленный нож на полу камбуза и еле сдержал слезы боли. Нож не прошиб ладонь насквозь, у мальчика не хватило на это сил, но порез был очень глубоким.  
Мальчик пытался вырваться и ударить пятками окруживших его людей.  
— Уроды, я вас всех уничтожу!  
Матросы только рассмеялись. Держащий встряхнул его за ноги и сказал:  
— Да ладно? Посмотрите-ка на него!  
Дэвид прижал к себе травмированную руку; кровь с его пальцев капала на деревянный пол.  
— Отпустите его. Мистер Кэмпбелл поручил мне разобраться с этим вопросом.  
Матрос презрительно сплюнул на пол.  
— Ой, да разбирайся. Поручили ему… Не зови только на помощь, если он тебя всего исполосует.  
Он отпустил мальчика. Команда, переговариваясь и посмеиваясь, разбрелась по своим делам. Мальчик сидел на палубе и, пригнувшись, следил за Дэвидом, которому перебинтовал руку их штурман, один из немногих, с кем Дэвид смог поладить. Он посмотрел на мальчика и сказал:  
— Не знаю, Дэвид, дикий он какой-то. Если он что учудит, пока лорд с женушкой на борту, капитан тебе не простит. И нам тоже.  
— Я разберусь, Джаспер.  
Джаспер покачал головой; он ушел, и Дэвид улыбнулся мальчику, который смотрел на него, пригнув голову. Дэвид понял: он ждал, что его будут бить, и готовился увернуться. На свету было видно, что он не из чернокожих африканских рабов — он действительно был цыганом или же метисом. Он был бос; из одежды на нем были только старые шаровары и легкая безрукавка. На его шее болтался шнурок, продетый через круглый зеленый камешек; мальчик схватил его в ладонь, когда заметил, что Дэвид его разглядывает.  
— Давай ты не будешь убегать, хорошо? Во второй раз они могут меня не послушать.  
Мальчик оскалился.  
— Не надо меня защищать.  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь себя защитить сам, я это уже… вижу, — Дэвид сжал травмированную ладонь второй рукой. — Но на нашем корабле есть правила. Если ты хочешь на нем плыть, придется их соблюдать.  
Мальчик не кивнул, но он слушал Дэвида и больше не пытался убежать. Дэвид перевел дух.  
— Я поговорю с капитаном о том, чтобы он тебя оставил. Для начала — как твое имя?  
— Макс.

После получасового разговора с мистером Кэмпбеллом, который чертыхался сквозь зубы в ответ на его просьбу, Дэвид получил-таки разрешение оставить Макса на борту.

— Мистер Кэмпбелл готов оставить тебя на корабле, если ты отработаешь стоимость проезда до Порт-Ройала.  
Макс доедал кусок солонины: Дэвид сделал вид, что Макс не пытался ничего стащить из камбуза и распорядился выдать ему его порцию за день как оплату вперед. Макс перестал жевать и вытер рот рукой.  
— Отработаю?  
— Да. Будешь мыть палубы и помогать с оснасткой. На «Доходной» как раз нужен юнга.  
— А ты что, главный матрос? Не похож что-то.  
— Нет, я не матрос. Я помощник мистера Кэмпбелла.  
Макс прищурился.  
— Ведешь его грязные делишки?  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Макс.  
— О том, чем занимается Кэмпбелл. Он известный мошенник!  
До Дэвида доходили разные слухи о контрабанде, в которой участвовал их капитан; он даже слышал разговоры о том, что Кэмерон Кэмпбелл когда-то занимался грабежом других торговых кораблей, но таким разговорам и слухам Дэвид не верил.  
— Мистер Кэмпбелл не занимается такими вещами. Он… он не пират.  
— Конечно, не пират. Он в разы хуже. Он жульничает на том, что другие добывают в честном бою!  
Макс поднялся с бочки, на которой сидел, засунул руки в дырявые карманы шаровар и зашагал по палубе так, словно это он был капитаном этого корабля.

Так Макс остался на «Доходной». Шхуна шла в Порт-Ройал, Кэмпбелл проверял, закрыты ли трюмы, в которых перевозился ром, и прятал в ящики каперские свидетельства, а Дэвид… Дэвид следил за тем, чтобы до Ямайки добрались невредимыми все: капитан, экипаж, пассажиры, Макс и он сам.

Свои обязанности Макс исполнял исправно, усвоив, что это его оплата за проезд. В остальное время он был предоставлен сам себе. Поначалу он околачивался рядом с остальными матросами, но слышал от них только «кыш» да «брысь»: он держался слишком высокомерно и грубо для ребенка и для бывшего раба, так что не вызывал у них привязанности и желания с ним возиться. Кроме того, часть матросов была суеверной и не любила цыган. Так что чаще всего Макс оказывался рядом с Дэвидом; в какой бы части судна он ни находился, он спиной чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд: Макс забирался на оснастку мачт и наблюдал за ним оттуда, как сычонок.

Через пару дней после того, как Макс присоединился к экипажу «Доходной», Дэвид сидел на палубе и пытался починить старую астролябию, которую нашел в рундуке своей каюты. Ветра не было — паруса на мачтах едва трепало от легкого бриза, и в тишине Дэвид услышал отчетливое: «шлеп-шлеп» за спиной.  
— Здравствуй, Макс.  
Макс подошел к нему и сел на палубу — не рядом, а чуть подальше. Дэвид улыбнулся про себя: это был хоть какой-то, но прогресс. Макс молчал и следил за ним, слегка наклонив голову. Как-то в Бриджтауне Дэвид видел детенышей оцелотов. Их выпустили из клетки в вольер на потеху публике, и они точно так же пригибались к земле, как Макс сейчас пригибался к палубе. Дэвиду было горько осознавать, что Макс, возможно, боится его так же, как те несчастные звери боялись своих хозяев. Он заметил знакомый шнурок на шее Макса и решил начать разговор.  
— Что это у тебя такое, можно спросить?  
Макс сжал камушек, подвешенный на шнурке, в ладонь.  
— Сокровище.  
Дэвиду очень хотелось проявить доброжелательный интерес к Максу, и он спросил:  
— Где же ты его отыскал?  
— Добыл в честном бою! Забрал у косого Билли. Но сначала я его поколотил!  
В голосе Макса звучало хвастовство. Дэвиду было тяжело хвалить его за подобное достижение, но он знал, что драки — неизбежный этап взросления всех мальчишек.  
— Вот как! Понимаю. Наверно, оно для тебя много значит.  
Макс еле заметно кивнул; он помолчал и внезапно спросил:  
— Почему ты меня не наказываешь?  
Дэвид удивился:  
— За что?  
— За руку, — Макс указал взглядом на ладонь Дэвида. — Я ведь ее проткнул. Почему ты меня не высек?  
— Ты ее не проткнул, — Дэвид отложил астролябию в сторону и развернулся к Максу. — Ты думал, что я тебя обижу, и поэтому защищался. Я не могу тебя за это наказывать.  
Глаза Макса расширились от удивления.  
— И тебе разве не больно?  
— Больно.  
— А чего не наказываешь? Негра Джои до смерти высекли за то, что он задел господина локтем.  
Дэвида потрясла не сама фраза — он прекрасно знал о рабовладении, хоть и никак не мог с ним смириться. Нет, его потряс будничный тон, с которым Макс говорил о таких жутких вещах.  
— Это… это ужасно, Макс. Я не буду тебя сечь. Ты ребенок, и за такие проступки не стоит отнимать жизнь! Боже мой…  
Глаза Макса на мгновение раскрылись еще шире.  
— Ты ненормальный, — он тут же резко нахмурился. — А я не ребенок!

После этого разговора Макс начал ему пакостить. Дэвид с детства был мишенью для подобных выходок; тут же он и вовсе имел дело с необразованным мальчишкой — бывшим рабом. Дэвид напоминал себе об этом, когда чинил свой подрезанный гамак или отвязывал башмак, примотанный к фок-мачте у самого марса. На все его спокойные вопросы: «Зачем ты это сделал, Макс?» и «Макс, не стоит так поступать» тот только скалился, щерился и ухмылялся. Макс словно проверял на прочность слова Дэвида о наказаниях, подталкивая его своими действиями к тому, чтобы он от них отказался. Кроме того, жестокие шутки Макса вызывали одобрение у остальных матросов. 

Как-то вечером, к концу первой недели пути, Макса не оказалось на его месте в гамаке, в котором он обычно в это время уже спал. С неприятным предчувствием того, где он может быть, Дэвид отправился на поиски. Уже стемнело, и на шхуне зажгли фонари. Как Дэвид и опасался, Макс оказался на носу корабля в компании остальных матросов; человек пятнадцать из тех, что обычно работали на палубе, иногда расслаблялись здесь по вечерам. Дэвид быстро понял, в чем дело: кто-то сумел утащить из трюма бутылку рома, и теперь команда развлекалась, пуская ее по кругу. Дэвид догадывался, кто мог ее стащить, чтобы завоевать расположение у взрослых. Макс с довольным видом сидел рядом с матросами, которые рассказывали друг другу разные байки, одну непристойнее другой. Дэвид тихо подошел к Максу сзади и положил руку на его плечо.  
— Макс, тебе не стоит здесь оставаться.  
Макс резко скинул с себя его руку.  
— Иди к черту, почему это нельзя? Какого черта ты мне указываешь?  
Чертыхания Макса усиливались, когда рядом оказывался кто-то еще — так он пытался показаться взрослее, чем был на самом деле.  
— Ты еще мал, чтобы здесь находиться.  
— Я не маленький! Я уже большой, я даже пил ром!  
Макс прямо светился от гордости. Дэвид не успел ответить, что это просто ужасно, как один из матросов, тот, что тогда поймал Макса у камбуза, с усмешкой протянул Дэвиду бутылку.  
— Эй, мистер Гринвуд, не соизволите?  
— Я?..  
Дэвид не знал, как отреагировать на такое предложение — определенно издевательское и неуважительное; он растерялся, и бутылку взял Макс.  
— Макс, не смей…  
Макс не обратил внимания на его слова: он поднялся на ноги, крепче перехватил бутылку за горлышко и начал пить. Свист матросов вокруг его только подзадоривал, но Дэвид знал: они свистят не в знак одобрения, они просто издеваются над юнгой и ждут, когда ему станет плохо. Прошло полминуты, и Макс опустил бутылку. Дэвид в ужасе смотрел на то, как он моргает, приходя в себя; он удержался на ногах, но Дэвид боялся и подумать, как такое количество алкоголя может подействовать на детский организм. Макс под одобрительные возгласы поднял бутылку вверх в знак того, что сумел выпить достаточно, сел и передал ее следующему матросу, который похлопал его по плечу. Макс умудрялся держать голову прямо, но Дэвид видел, что его слегка пошатывает на месте.  
Один из мужчин постарше чуть отклонился назад и тихо сказал Дэвиду:  
— Ступайте-ка отсюда, сэр. Место парня здесь, а ваше — там, — он указал в сторону полуюта.  
Дэвид ушел, и никто не обратил на него внимания. Матрос был прав: он только мешал Максу занять то место, которое ему было предназначено. И все же мысль: «Так быть не должно» разъедала его изнутри и не давала уснуть до рассвета.

Наутро он споткнулся о растянутую на выходе из его каюты лесу, поймав смешки пары человек, которые находились в этот момент рядом. «Это бесполезно, тебе не изменить его поведение. Ты не добьешься от него уважения, пока не возьмешься за розги, как в таком случае и положено. И вообще, пусть его учат уму-разуму матросы: кулаками или дурным примером, неважно. Это их работа, не твоя». Дэвид держался за эти мысли весь день, но к вечеру его упрямство взяло над ними верх. Как и накануне, Макса в гамаке не оказалось, и Дэвид снова нашел его на носу корабля. Макс сидел рядом с остальными матросами, в этот раз с сигарой в руке. Дэвид подошел к их полукругу и твердо сказал:  
— Макс, тебе нужно уйти.  
Макс посмотрел на него с искренним удивлением. Вокруг тут же раздались смешки.  
— Иди, Макси, слушайся папочку. Или пусть это он тебя послушается и уйдет спать, как хороший мальчик!  
Макс еле заметно нахмурился, услышав эти слова. Он вальяжно откинулся на локтях и сказал Дэвиду:  
— Черта с два, никуда я не пойду. Мне и тут нравится.  
Он затянулся протянутой ему сигарой, и Дэвид видел: он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не раскашляться. Матрос слева, ухмыляясь, протянул Максу бутылку, но в этот раз Дэвид успел ее забрать. В ней оставалось еще достаточно рома. Макс протянул за ней руку, как за игрушкой, которую у него отобрали.  
— Отдай. Тебе-то она зачем? Ты все равно пить не умеешь!  
Матросы расхохотались. Дэвид посмотрел на них, посмотрел на уже выпившего Макса с сигарой в руке и сделал самую глупую вещь в своей жизни: он решил допить оставшийся в бутылке ром. Мысль «зачем?» мелькала в его голове в те секунды, когда он подносил темное стеклянное горлышко к губам. Хотел ли он доказать, что он не слабый, чтобы иметь хоть какой-то авторитет в глазах Макса? Хотел ли выпить оставшееся, чтобы Максу оно не досталось? Когда первые два глотка обожгли его горло, он понял, что в первую очередь хочет наказать самого себя. Это он не остановил Макса накануне, это из-за него алкоголь отравил и затуманил детский разум. Так что пусть в этот раз он отравляет и разум Дэвида тоже. Спазмы в горле выталкивали спиртное обратно, но Дэвид усилием воли заставлял себя заглатывать ром, не обращая внимания на стук в голове и шум в ушах. Он знал, что не выдержит, что ему будет очень и очень плохо: он был не просто слаб в плане спиртного, он его не переносил. Это признал даже мистер Кэмпбелл после того, как Дэвид едва стоял на ногах и закрывал позеленевшее лицо платком после двух глотков коньяка. Дэвид продолжал пить, и гул голосов, улюлюканье доносились до него как шум волн, которые бились о его голову, как о борт. Дэвид допил, выронил пустую бутылку из рук, сделал два шага назад и… и дальше он ничего не помнил.

Он очнулся, когда вокруг было темно и пусто. Он посмотрел вверх: над ним из стороны в сторону мерно покачивалось звездное небо. Дэвиду было зябко; он почувствовал, что промок, словно его окатили водой. Возможно, так оно и было. Он лежал в стороне от того места, где до этого сидели матросы — ближе к борту, головой на мешке. Во рту неприятно горчило: возможно, его стошнило, но из-за беспамятства он этого не помнил. Головная боль и сохранившаяся тошнота мешали во всей мере ощутить позор, который он пережил. И все же Дэвид чувствовал странную, абсурдную уверенность, что поступил правильно. Как бы бессмысленен и нелеп ни был его поступок в глазах других, он не дал выпить спиртное Максу. Он пытался решить, не продиктован ли его поступок гордыней, когда в него снова плеснули водой. Он подскочил на месте, но тут же лег обратно, простонав из-за боли в висках. Встать на ноги он бы сейчас не смог.  
Звездное небо на секунду закрыл темный силуэт. Макс сел перед ним на корточки.  
— Ты что, не пил никогда? — в его голосе слышалось опасливое удивление.  
Дэвид с трудом произнес:  
— Пил.  
— И чего тогда тебя так развезло?  
Дэвид не отвечал. Слова давались тяжело и не составлялись во внятные фразы. Макс подвинулся к нему чуть ближе, и в свете тусклого фонаря на палубе Дэвид увидел в его глазах волнение, даже тревогу.  
— Они все так смеялись над тобой… Ты поэтому все выпил? Чтобы они не смеялись?  
Дэвид не отвечал.  
— Чтобы они не смеялись? — Макс легонько толкнул его в плечо. — Зачем ты это сделал?  
Дэвид с трудом произнес:  
— Дети не должны пить ром.  
Макс отодвинулся, и в темноте его глаза сверкнули белым из-за того, как широко он их раскрыл.  
— Ты... ты что? Ты выпил, чтобы мне ничего не осталось?  
Он поднялся на ноги и сжал руки в кулаки.  
— Я не ребенок! Тупица, ты чуть не умер!  
Он с силой пнул Дэвида в плечо и убежал.

После случая с ромом все изменилось. Для начала, прекратились посиделки матросов со спиртным: Кэмпбелл узнал о том, что кто-то добрался до рома в трюмах и пришел в ярость — не из-за нарушения дисциплины, а из-за того, что ценные запасы тратятся за его спиной. С Дэвидом он поговорил на удивление мягко, посоветовав больше не пытаться перепить бывалых моряков и делать на спор что-то попроще. Видимо, история о том, что случилось, дошла до него в измененном виде. А еще Дэвида гораздо меньше стал изводить Макс. Джаспер как-то сказал ему, что матросы предлагали юнге новые способы жестоких розыгрышей, но Макс на их подначивания не повелся. Макс был слишком независимым, чтобы действовать по чужой указке. Он продолжал безобразничать, но по-своему, досаждая Дэвиду не напрямую. Дэвид чуть не поседел от того количества раз, когда Макс ставил под угрозу безопасность лорда и его жены. Как-то раз он натер воском пол перед их дверью. Дэвид успел поскользнуться на нем до того, как леди Уидлрой вышла из каюты; он отскреб все, что можно, заслужив этим смущенные смешки самой леди и недоуменный взгляд ее мужа. Другой раз Макс подрезал такелажную снасть, удерживающую часть рангоута у полуюта, и Дэвид подвязывал ее, надеясь, что успеет все закончить до того, как пассажиры проснутся.

Через пару недель пути леди Уидлрой, заскучавшая в поездке, решила прогуляться по кораблю вместе со своим мужем. Вся команда получила строгий наказ держаться почтительно, снимать головные уборы и не глазеть на знатную женщину в упор. Кэмпбелл скакал вокруг пары, рассказывая им про свое судно и его богатую историю. Пока лорд слушал его небылицы, леди Уидлрой отпустила локоть мужа и прошла дальше по шкафуту, где мыл палубу Макс. Увидев леди Уидлрой, он сделал реверанс.  
— Здрасте.  
— Какой молодой юнга, — она указала на него пальцем, как на диковинку, и спросила быстро подошедшего к ним Дэвида, — и он уже здесь работает?  
Мистер Кэмпбелл посмотрел на них поверх плеча лорда, и Дэвид прочел в его глазах обещание скорой смерти, если что-то пойдет не так. Дэвид выскочил вперед, чуть ли не заслоняя Макса собой. Он вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Да, он самый молодой член экипажа.  
Леди Уидлрой обернулась посмотреть на мужа, который был старше ее раза в три, и улыбнулась Дэвиду в ответ, наклонив голову; локон белокурых волос упал на ее светлое, не тронутое загаром лицо.  
— А вы, я вижу, самый образованный.  
— Мой отец был учителем.  
Дэвид радовался, что смог отвлечь ее внимание от Макса. Он надеялся, что тому хватит соображения уйти, но Макс не уходил. Он стоял рядом с Дэвидом, переводя пристальный взгляд с него на леди Уидлрой.  
— Учителем? Как необычно! — Леди Уидлрой покрутила кружевной зонтик в руках, обтянутых белыми атласными перчатками.  
— Ууупс!  
Макс шваброй толкнул стоящее перед ним ведро. Грязная вода вылилась под ноги леди Уидлрой, забрызгав юбку ее платья. Капитан и лорд Уидлрой поспешили к ним, услышав ее вскрик, и Дэвид почувствовал, как палуба уходит у него из-под ног. Выходка Макса точно будет на его совести. Он услышал топот за спиной: Макс убежал, бросив швабру и ведро на полу.

Каким-то чудом леди Уидлрой нашла шалость Макса «очаровательной» и поблагодарила капитана за такую «экзотическую прогулку». «Я заведу себе такого же служку, как только появится возможность!» Кэмпбелл улыбался и говорил, что, если миледи угодно, она может забрать Макса себе уже сейчас. В ходе прогулки Кэмпбелл сумел предложить лорду выгодную для обоих сделку; по этому случаю лорд велел достать из своего багажа пару бутылок бренди и теперь с хохотом рассказывал Кэмпбеллу истории про лионские бордели.

Дэвид прислушался к их диалогу через дверь каюты, облегченно вздохнул и спустился с полуюта ; капитан был так рад намечавшейся выгоде, что совсем забыл и о выходке Макса, и о том, чтобы спросить за нее с Дэвида. Он оперся о планшир, глубоко вдыхая морской воздух — он наконец-то свыкся с качкой — и смотрел на горизонт, который в сумерках походил на темную лиловую полосу. Он не мог поверить, что все обошлось. Спустя несколько минут он услышал шлепанье босых ног за своей спиной. Макс весь день где-то скрывался, то ли боясь наказания, то ли стыдясь своего поступка. Дэвиду и в голову бы не пришло, что Макс прятался в камбузе не из-за страха или стыда, а из-за внезапной сильной злости.  
Он подошел к Дэвиду и сел рядом, поджав колени к груди. Он искоса посмотрел на него и спросил:  
— Эта леди, она сказала, что ты образованный... это какой?  
— Это значит, что я умею писать, читать и считать.  
— А меня научишь?  
Дэвид с удивлением посмотрел на Макса: тот крепко сжимал в руке свой шнурок, глядя на планшир перед собой. Он волновался.  
— Хорошо, — Дэвид подумал и добавил, — но, Макс, только при одном условии: до конца пути ты больше не будешь чинить неприятностей лорду и леди Уидлрой. Обещаешь?  
Макс кивнул.  
— Обещаю.

Каждый день после полудня Макс приходил к нему в каюту, чтобы научиться грамоте. На тот час, что они занимались, Макса как подменяли. Он был не просто внимательным и старательным — он был требовательным. Он говорил: «Давай еще раз», чтобы Дэвид снова повторил с ним алфавит; он просил: «Задай еще», когда Дэвид писал мелом простенькие примеры на маленькой доске. Он быстро научился печатным буквам — Дэвид находил его надписи, сделанные углем, в разных частях корабля; правда, из-за значения написанных слов он обычно тут же их стирал. Ободренный успехом, Дэвид предложил Максу бумагу и чернила. Макс прилежно учился писать, забираясь с ногами на стул, сильно наклонив голову над столом и высунув язык. Всякий раз, когда Дэвид пытался усадить его прямо, он чертыхался и отталкивал его от себя. Письмо пером давалось ему нелегко; Макс по нескольку раз переписывал буквы рядом, продолжая писать слово дальше, из-за чего они выходили вот такими: «Ммаккс», «Ямаайкка». Ему не всегда удавалось правильно держать перо, и на бумаге оставались кляксы. Тихие подбадривания Дэвида в такие моменты Макса только сердили; однажды он ударил рукой по столу и сбил с него чернильницу, разозленный тем, что не может вывести букву Q. Он убежал из каюты Дэвида, но потом успокоился и вернулся; он всегда возвращался, чтобы продолжить. Дэвид поражался тому, сколько рвения было вложено природой в человека, которому по его статусу не требовались ни образование, ни знания. Сколько ровесников Макса хныкали на занятиях, пока вокруг них суетились нанятые родителями гувернеры — и сколько стремления было у Макса, если после работы на палубе он добровольно приходил к Дэвиду, который его раздражал, и старательно учил с ним буквы и цифры. В такие моменты Дэвид думал о том, что существующий порядок вещей в обществе не совершенен, и, хотя он старался на него не роптать, он не мог сдержать внутреннего возмущения такой несправедливостью.

Иногда Дэвид не удерживался и давал Максу знания, выходящие за рамки набросанной им же самим программы. Так, он немного рассказал ему о других языках, кроме английского, взяв для примера относительно простую латынь. Он написал на доске короткое: «Carpe Diem», как раз подходящее для новичка. Макс прочитал надпись, шевеля губами.  
— «Кар-пе-ди-ем». Это что значит?  
— «Лови мгновение».  
— «Лови мгновение»?  
— Да, то есть — не упускай момент. Это слова Горация.  
— Это еще кто такой?  
— Римский поэт. Он жил много веков назад.  
Макс посмотрел на Дэвида с подозрением.  
— И откуда ты знаешь, что он это сказал?  
— Потому что люди до сих пор продолжают читать написанные им произведения. Можно читать книги, написанные столетия назад, Макс.  
Макс положил подбородок на сложенные на столе руки и задумался над услышанным. В такие моменты он выглядел таким сосредоточенным, таким умным, что Дэвид переживал настоящее ликование: вот оно, преподавание гуманистического толка. Вот он — «новый способ обучения», без отметок и принуждения, наполненный обсуждением самых разных тем и вопросов! Дэвид чувствовал, что слишком увлекается, что жизнь потребует от Макса смирения, а не свободомыслия, но он просто не мог удержаться.

Лучше всего Максу давалась арифметика. Чтобы ему было проще, они считали не абстрактные яблоки и груши, а корабельные мачты, пушки и галлоны воды (считать пинты рома Дэвид наотрез отказался).  
— Двести песо умножить на четыре… на четыре… восемьсот песо!  
— Верно! Макс, ты делаешь потрясающие успехи!  
Макс положил голову на стол, глядя на Дэвида из-под смуглой ладони.  
— Сколько стоит корабль?  
— Шхуна мистера Кэмпбелла стоит около тридцати тысяч ливров.  
Макс задумался.  
— Интересно, сколько денег у лорда Уидлроя и его жены, — сказал он вдруг.  
Дэвид невольно улыбнулся: такие же вопросы иногда задавал ему мистер Кэмпбелл — в риторическом плане, конечно.  
— Думаю, они достаточно богаты. Он, по крайней мере.  
Макс сосредоточенно посмотрел на Дэвида.  
— Она красивая?  
— Кто?  
— Леди Уидлрой. Она красивая?  
— Я… я не знаю, Макс, — Дэвид и правда не знал, как с воспитательной точки зрения правильнее ответить. — Она привлекательная женщина.  
— А почему? — Макс полностью развернулся к Дэвиду. Его явно интересовал этот вопрос, и Дэвид растерялся. Он плохо разбирался в женской красоте, а красоту в широком, философском смысле слова считал понятием относительным. Макс ждал ответа, и Дэвид ответил так, как, наверное, ответил бы его ровеснику из Европы его гувернер.  
— Внешность леди Уидлрой соответствует тем образцам женской красоты, которая ценится в нынешнем Новом и Старом свете, например, при французском дворе. Она стройна, белокура, у нее светлые глаза…  
Макс откинулся на стуле и стал качаться на нем, упершись в стол грязными ступнями.  
— Французы какие-то особенные? Надо светлоглазым быть, чтобы тебя называли красивым?  
— Нет, Макс, — Дэвид убрал его ноги со стола. — Это вовсе не обязательно. Это… это всего лишь нынешняя мода.  
— Леди Уидлрой любит своего мужа?  
— Макс, это неподобающая тема для нашего разговора, мы с тобой должны решать примеры, и…  
— Он купил ее любовь. Правда, Дэвид? Сколько это стоит?  
Урок арифметики незаметно превратился в урок этики и эстетики. Макс снова поставил ноги на стол, и Дэвид снова их оттуда убрал.  
— Нет, это не правда. Любовь невозможно купить.  
Макс ухмыльнулся.  
— Можно, все можно купить. На Барбадосе женщины продают любовь. Я сам слышал, они даже мне предлагали.  
— Боже мой, Макс, — Дэвид в отчаянии заломил руки, — это совсем не то.  
Макс кивнул.  
— Дааа, знаю. Это когда люди раздеваются и удовлетворяют друг друга. Так мне говорил негр Джои. Это и купил лорд Уидлрой, так?  
— Нет, это… Мы не должны обсуждать подобное.  
Дэвид действительно считал обсуждение таких вопросов неприличным, но, что было важнее, он был не согласен с мнением Макса, которое казалось ему слишком циничным и вредным.  
— Чувства к человеку невозможно приобрести за оплату, Макс.  
— Чувства?..  
— Да. То, что у человека в душе. Нельзя заставить другого любить тебя за деньги.  
Макс задумался; он закусил губу, глядя перед собой. Дэвид не успел порадоваться тому, что его подопечный переживает переосмысление своих ценностей, как Макс сказал:  
— Ты не прав, Дэвид. Можно. Все можно купить. За тысячу тысяч песо можно купить все!

Из того, что Дэвид слышал о штормах, он запомнил одно: они всегда внезапны. «Доходная» уже приближалась к берегам Ямайки, когда после суток почти безветренной погоды море раскачалось, разволновалось, и подул резкий юго-восточный вечер. Кэмпбелл советовался со штурманом о том, стоит ли им продолжать путь до Порт-Ройала или же будет лучше увести корабль западнее, в открытое море. Из-за сильного ветра шхуна уже начинала дрейфовать, отклоняясь от курса. Дэвид находился рядом с капитаном и Джаспером, когда к ним присоединился лорд Уидлрой. Он придерживал рукой парик, готовый улететь с его головы из-за порывов ветра.  
— Капитан, не вздумайте менять курс! Ваша шхуна крепкая, можете мне поверить, такая непогода ей по зубам.  
— С таким ветром мы не сделаем и кабельтова в час по направлению к суше, капитан, — возразил Джаспер. — Даже если мы пойдем галсами, нас может перевернуть на подходе или разбить о берег.  
— Юноша, я знаю, о чем говорю, — лорд Уидлрой надменно посмотрел на штурмана, — у меня имеется собственная шхуна в Британии. Ведите корабль на Ямайку, сэр. Уже вечером мы с вами сможем пить бренди на берегу.  
По быстром взгляду Джаспера Дэвид понял, что заявление лорда было самоуверенным позерством: одно дело плавание вдоль берегов Темзы и другое — шторм в Карибском море. Слова лорда, однако, оказались для Кэмпбелла решающими. Когда Уидлрой и его жена заперлись и стали молиться в своей каюте, Дэвид попытался его переубедить.  
— Сэр, нам нужно уйти в море, на мелководье мы…  
— Не сейчас, Дэйви, — Кэмпбелл отодвинул его со своего пути, — ты слышал лорда Уидлроя!

Команда, перекрикиваясь, настраивала паруса. Волны темными глыбами поднимались за бортом, одна выше другой, и под порывами ветра судно кренило с бока на бок.  
— Мы потонем?  
Дэвид развернулся и увидел Макса. Он переступал с ноги на ногу и смотрел на Дэвида снизу вверх из-под растрепавшихся волос.  
— Что ты, Макс, конечно, нет! «Доходная» — крепкий корабль.  
Дэвид получил в ответ насмешливый и тревожный взгляд, просьбу не врать ему о том, что может произойти. Он добавил:  
— Главное — удержаться на корабле, если волны начнут прокатываться через палубу.  
Макс кивнул. Что-то его угнетало, Дэвид видел.  
— Я не умею плавать.  
Он посмотрел на Дэвида затравленным, испуганным взглядом, и его глаза казались такими же провалами в темноту, как и море вокруг. Он обхватил себя руками, униженный своим признанием, испуганный возможностью гибели от стихии, перед которой отступали и взрослые бывалые мужчины.  
— Все будет хорошо, Макс, — Дэвид потрепал его по голове, не обращая внимания на дрожь в собственном голосе. — Оставайся в кубрике, хорошо? Не выходи на палубу.

Корабль резал килем волны, пока они не стали слишком высокими. Кэмпбеллу не оставалось ничего, как плюнуть на советы лорда и убрать паруса. Шхуна теперь шла лагом к волне и качалась на ней, как пробка. Дэвид оставался на палубе вместе с матросами: так его меньше укачивало, так ему было, на что отвлечься от страха перед возможной гибелью. Матросы уже закрепили паруса, но со своего места на шкафуте Дэвид видел, что снасть грота закреплена не до конца. Если парус резко раскроет, корабль может сильно мотнуть в сторону или хуже того — сломается сама мачта. Дэвид бросился к ванту по гуляющей под ногами палубе, чтобы его подвязать. Он крепил трос и своими дрожащими руками нащупал чужие, гораздо меньше его собственных. Он крикнул, перекрывая шум ветра:  
— Макс, что ты здесь делаешь? Уходи сейчас же!  
— Черта с два!  
Они затянули трос, и в этот момент шхуну подкинуло вверх на гребне волны. Следующая волна уже прокатилась через палубу. Дэвид вцепился в вант. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы в них не попала вода, а когда открыл их, рядом с ним никого не было.  
— Макс?!  
Он перегнулся через борт. Макс держался за болтавшуюся за бортом снасть ванта и пытался вскарабкаться обратно.  
— Макс, хватайся!  
Дэвид перегнулся через фальшборт, одной рукой держась за прорезь для стока воды в нем. В тот момент, когда он схватил Макса за руку, «Доходная» снова легла на борт — теперь уже другой, и через палубу снова прокатилась волна. Если бы они успели, то смогли бы закатиться обратно на палубу вместе с ней. Дэвид сильнее перехватил руку Макса, которая почти выскользнула из его собственной, но под ударом волны не смог удержаться за фальшборт и оказался в воде. Он ни на секунду не отпускал руку Макса; он вынырнул и в темном свете увидел над водой его голову. Макс мертвой хваткой вцепился в его руку, и Дэвид быстро переставил ее на свое плечо.  
— Держись за мое плечо! Не за руку, за плечо, крепко!  
Макс его услышал; он ухватился за его плечо. Корабль был рядом, казалось, всего в нескольких футах от них; но до него нужно было доплыть. Тогда они смогут вскарабкаться наверх — только если шхуну не развернет килем прямо на них, это будет опасно. Их подбросило на волне, и Дэвид был уверен, что его рука сломается от той силы, с какой в нее вцепился Макс.  
— Держи голову над водой! Над водой!  
В его спину врезалось что-то твердое; Дэвид обернулся и ухватился за бочку, которую снесло с палубы корабля.  
— Хватайся!  
Макс ухватился за бочку одной рукой, другой продолжая держаться за Дэвида. Дэвид посмотрел на шхуну: теперь «Доходная» была от них еще дальше. Их подбросило на одной волне, потом на другой, и скоро корабль был от них далеко. Дэвид повернулся к Максу, лицо которого не различал под спутанными волосами, и повторил:  
— Держись крепче.  
Макс держался одновременно за бочку и за плечо Дэвида, и в редкие моменты, когда Дэвид мог разглядеть его лицо, он видел, что глаза Макса зажмурены. Дэвид закрывал свои глаза и молился.

Их болтало не один час. Ветер и не думал стихать, но постепенно посветлело — небо прояснилось, и показалась луна. Их перестало захлестывать водой — больше качало на ней, перекатывало с одной волны на другую. Была ночь; в лунном свете Дэвид не видел ни судна, ни суши рядом, но сумел разглядеть что-то большое и темное чуть впереди от них. Это заметил и Макс.  
— Что там?  
Темный силуэт оказался обломком корабля — частью фальшборта или чем-то вроде него. Дэвид отчаянно надеялся, что это не обломок «Доходной». На плоскую часть бруса можно было залезть, как на плот. Они забрались на него, и Макс сел, поджав колени к себе. Он казался очень маленьким и беспомощным на этом куске древесины посреди бесконечной темной воды. Дэвид знал, что таким же маленьким и беспомощным выглядит сейчас и он сам.  
— Ты в порядке?  
Макс кивнул.  
— Мы… мы выжили!  
Он улыбнулся, сначала едва заметно, потом широко.  
— Я… я думал, что упаду в воду и сразу умру, — он рассмеялся от облегчения. — А я выжил!  
Он посмотрел на Дэвида с восторгом, таким внезапным, неуместным сейчас, когда они были затеряны в море.

Наступило утро; вода успокоилась, но и с восходом солнца на горизонте не показались ни берег, ни мачты кораблей. Дэвид испытывал отчаяние от мысли, что погибнет не только он — Макс погибнет вместе с ним. Как он ни старался, Макс все-таки оказался за бортом.  
— Дэвид? Научи меня плавать?  
Просьба Макса казалась слишком беспечной, но Дэвид не стал с нею спорить. Если они выживут, новое умение ему пригодится. Если же нет — это все равно гораздо лучше, чем сидеть и безвольно ждать верной смерти. Видимо, возраст и прилив сил после спасения позволяли Максу сохранять дух после случившегося. Дэвид не хотел этому мешать. Он привязал бочку к их плоту пеньковым тросом, которым она была обмотана.  
— Нужно двигать руками и ногами в воде, и она будет удерживать тебя. Но, пожалуйста, Макс, держись руками за бочку...

Дэвид крутился на обломке корабля, следя за тем, чтобы Макс не выпускал бочку из рук. Через час Макс плавал вокруг их плота, взбираясь на него и обратно, а Дэвид лежал на спине, глядя в небо. Так он мог представить, что он на палубе судна. Он не слышал, что Макс зовет его, и очнулся, только когда ему в лицо набрызгали воды.

Из-за облаков небо на горизонте было грозного, темного-серого цвета, и ниже, под ним, перекатывалось море, меняя цвет волн с бирюзового на темно-изумрудный. Дэвид перевел взгляд на Макса. Его глаза были точно такого же цвета. Макс снова брызнул в него водой.  
— Ты чего, уснул?  
Дэвид слабо улыбнулся.  
— Морская болезнь.  
Макс рассмеялся.  
— Ты шутишь?  
Дэвид не шутил. Его и правда стало укачивать, он наглотался морской воды, а бесконечное море вокруг давило и пугало. Максу же, кажется, все нравилось. Он забрался на обломок корабля и сел, по-турецки сложив ноги.  
— Сколько мы будем так плыть?  
— Сложно сказать. Если нас несет к Ямайке, то недолго.  
— А если от нее? Мы разве не свалимся?  
— Куда?  
— За край моря?  
Дэвид улыбнулся.  
— Нет, Макс. Земля круглая. Я рассказывал тебе, помнишь? Ее можно обогнуть вокруг.  
— На корабле?  
—Да, на корабле. Это будет очень долго, но возможно. Если плыть мимо Индии, мимо Африки…  
— А где Африка?  
Дэвид прикрыл глаза.  
— Далеко.  
Сквозь веки он ощутил тень наклонившегося над ним Макса.  
— Расскажи еще что-нибудь.  
Дэвид молчал, и Макс легонько толкнул его ногой.  
— Расскажи!  
Их плот усыпляюще медленно качался на волнах, солнце неимоверно пекло, и Дэвиду было тяжело разговаривать. Он открыл глаза и медленно спросил:  
— Что именно рассказать?  
— Про путешествия.  
— Я не так уж много путешествовал, Макс… Но очень бы хотел. Не только здесь, в Вест-Индии, а вообще, везде.  
Он и правда хотел — когда-то давно, до шторма и волны, которая снесла его с палубы в море.  
— Один?  
Дэвид взглянул на Макса: тот сосредоточенно смотрел на него, так, словно ему был очень важен ответ.  
— Одному тяжело, а на корабле нужна целая команда.  
— А со мной бы… со мной бы стал путешествовать?  
— Тебе нужно сначала вырасти.  
Дэвид снова закрыл глаза.  
— Эй, Дэвид... Дэвид!  
Его похлопали по щекам. Дэвид приоткрыл веки: Макс наклонился над ним и нахмурился.  
—Ты что?  
— Кажется, я не подхожу для путешествий.  
Он попытался улыбнуться.  
— Это только тут, Дэвид, — сказал Макс спокойно, — галеон будет большой, на нем будет лучше, честное слово!

Когда стемнело, они увидели на горизонте огоньки деревушки рядом с Порт-Ройалом. Начался отлив, и они долго брели по илистому дну, чтобы дойти до рыбацких хижин. Дэвид уснул на кровати в сваечном доме, где им позволили дождаться утра. Когда он проснулся, Макса рядом не было. Он поднялся с мешка, на котором спал, пошевелил рукой и почувствовал, что к ней было что-то привязано. Он пригляделся: это был шнурок с зеленым камешком, который Макс носил на шее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Длительность плавания парусных судов зависела от ветра и погодных условий; расстояние от Барбадоса до Ямайки, конечно, гораздо меньше, чем при трансатлантическом переходе, но в случае с нагруженным судном с небольшой парусностью все могло затянуться дней на 20.  
* Склянки отбивались на судовом колоколе каждые полчаса - для обозначения времени и для смены вахты.  
* По частям судна, кратенько. Верхняя палуба, от носа к корме: бак (полубак над ним), шкафут, шканцы, ют (полуют над ним). Под баком, на носу, находился кубрик для матросов; капитан и прочие почетные лица размещались на юте, на корме. Мачты, от носа - фок и грот ( на шхуне их только две). Марс - это площадка на мачте, рея - поперечина там же; вант нужен, чтобы крепить паруса у палубы. Фальшборт - борт без отверстий на верхней палубе, планшир(ь) - нечто вроде перил поверх фальшборта. Такелаж - общее название снастей, рангоутом называют все штуки для управления парусами.  
* "Добрые нравы и ум наставника предпочтительнее голой учености; и нужно также, чтобы, отправляя свои обязанности, он применил новый способ обучения". Это цитата Монтеня. Чел жил во второй половине XVI в, написал книгу "Опыты", где вещал за жизнь, стремление к счастью и широкие взгляды на все, в том числе и образование. Был против розг и наказаний, предлагал не учить профессиям, а развивать личность, критическое мышление и прочий беспредел.


	2. Белые паруса, черный флаг

Путешествие из Портсмута на Антигуа оказалось короче, чем ожидал Дэвид. Пять лет назад его плавание в Англию сильно затянулось из-за ошибок штурмана и долгого штиля, но в этот раз корабль, на котором он возвращался в Новый Свет, пересек Атлантику без особых проблем. Когда паруса их флейта наполнил теплый карибский муссон, он почувствовал оживление, которое можно было сравнить с пробуждением от долгого сна.

После рокового шторма он прибыл в Европу с твердым намерением здесь остаться. Дэвид счел свое спасение знаком провидения, а вскрывшиеся подробности о личности Кэмерона Кэмпбелла только укрепили его решение начать все с чистого листа. Дэвид приехал в Девон, где жил старший брат его отца. Его дядя давно овдовел и был бездетен; он всячески пытался помочь своему племяннику на службе, уверенный, что Дэвид, как и он, преуспеет в судейской карьере. Однако занятие, выбранное дядей, его не привлекло — он так и не продвинулся выше секретарской должности. Говоря откровенно, он начал скучать.

Он пробовал путешествовать: он посетил Голландию, часто бывал в Лондоне, но жизнь в прогрессивной Европе вызывала у него тоску. Дэвид чувствовал себя запертым в затхлом, тесном месте. Единственными поездками, которые доставляли ему радость, были визиты на морское побережье Девона; он проводил время на крутых берегах, где пытался надышаться воздухом, полным соли и свежего ветра. Он следил за чайками, которые парили над волнами, бьющимися о скалистые берега, и чувствовал себя обманутым: в полете диких птиц было больше свободы, чем в его человеческой, осознанной жизни. В такие моменты Дэвид вспоминал того, кто выбрался на волю, хотя с рождения ее был лишен. Он бережно хранил оставленный Максом шнурок с камешком и в трудные моменты подвязывал его под рукав рубашки. Дэвид считал его своим счастливым талисманом, в силу которого искренне верил, ругая себя за такие суеверия. Конечно, он ничего не слышал о Максе после своего отплытия в Англию годы назад и мог лишь надеяться, что тот нашел себе достойное место в жизни.

Дядя умер, и у Дэвида не осталось причин и дальше мучиться в городской ратуше. Он перебрался в Гэмпшир и удивительно быстро нашел себе место помощника при бароне, который намеревался приобрести землю на островах и остаться в Новом Свете. Все рвение Дэвида, с которым он когда-то работал на мистера Кэмпбелла, вернулось к нему: казалось, оно ждало своего момента, чтобы воодушевить его на возвращение в Карибское море.

Торговое судно «Виттория» везло самого барона Стэнтона и его дочь; трюмы корабля были наполнены сукном и порохом. Последнее делало путешествие несколько опасным, но капитан, опытный моряк лет шестидесяти, заверил барона, что бояться им нечего. «Милорд, вы и глазом моргнуть не успеете, как будете разгружаться в Сент-Джонсе». Но, когда пассажиры и команда уже ожидали увидеть сушу, смотровой матрос сообщил им другие новости.

— Парус! Парус на востоке!

На горизонте показался корабль. Неизвестное судно быстро нагоняло их, и, когда капитан, нахмурившись, передал Дэвиду подзорную трубу, тот разглядел красно-желтое полотнище флага на его корме.  
— Это испанцы.  
То, что судно следовало за ними, означало только одно: испанские пираты сознательно поджидали их на подходе к колонии. Капитан «Виттории» отдал приказ о подготовке орудий к бою, но его остановил их квартирмейстер.  
— У нас полные трюмы пороха, сэр. Мы не можем позволить себе сражение.  
Капитан резко отодвинул его с прохода.  
— Я скорее подорвусь к чертям, чем позволю этим сволочам захватить мой корабль!  
Дэвид видел: он был раздосадован тем, что путешествие, которое проходило гладко до этого момента, теперь грозило закончиться катастрофой. Вражда, которая жила в каждом английском моряке со времен Непобедимой Армады, только усиливала его злость, и Дэвид решил вмешаться.  
— Сэр, «Виттория» везет не только порох, но и пассажиров. И, при всем уважении, на флейте только шесть орудий.  
Капитан мрачно посмотрел на Дэвида и перевел взгляд на судно за кормой, которое шло буквально у них в кильватере. Он спросил квартирмейстера:  
— Как мы идем сейчас?  
— Четыре узла.  
— Проигрываем по скорости. Поднять брамсель!  
За командами капитана и перекрикиваниями экипажа не сразу стал слышен голос смотрового.  
— Судно! Судно на траверсе!  
Капитан посмотрел в подзорную трубу и сплюнул на палубу.  
— Тоже испанцы. Какая-то шхуна или шлюп.  
Барон Стэнтон, который выбрался на палубу, чтобы следить за происходящим, обратился к капитану:  
— Сэр, скажите прямо: нас преследует испанский флот?  
Капитан угрюмо покачал головой.  
— Нет. Оба корабля плывут отдельно друг от друга. Но они оба идут под испанским флагом.  
— Если мы не можем от них оторваться, то должны сдаться сейчас, прежде, чем получим залп. Мы все взорвемся.

На догонявшем их судне показалось черное полотно, и капитан с обреченным видом отдал приказ спустить британский флаг и убрать паруса. Дэвид отчетливо видел испанцев, которые уже приготовили тросы и трапы для перехода на их флейт. Барон Стэнтон вслух просил Бога о помощи, и мысленно Дэвид делал то же самое. Шхуна подходила к ним следом за первым кораблем. Не отрывая взгляда от обоих судов, Дэвид спросил капитана:  
— Что теперь будет?  
— Они изымут наш груз и все ценное, что смогут вынести с корабля, и разделят между собой. Будем надеяться, что дележ пройдет без борьбы.

Но шхуна шла не к борту «Виттории» — она подошла к другому борту испанского судна. Испанский флаг на ней исчез, и его сменил британский, к которому тут же присоединился черный. Капитан убрал подзорную трубу и недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Что за чертовщина… Это пираты!  
— Кого они будут атаковать? Испанцев?  
— Если это британский приватир, то будем надеяться, что их.  
Не ожидавшие обмана испанцы не успели подготовить орудия по своему левому борту, и шхуна, подошедшая к ним под острым углом, дала по кораблю несколько залпов.  
— Рисковое дело, — капитан следил за сражением с азартом, довольный, что справедливое возмездие испанцы все-таки получат. — Им придется атаковать с хода.  
Теперь испанцам было не до флейта. То, что происходило на судне, Дэвид не видел, но по крикам и выстрелам было ясно, что начался абордаж. Капитан «Виттории» не удержался и велел зарядить пушки, чтобы помочь пиратам в борьбе с заклятым врагом. Дэвид следил за схваткой с огромной тревогой. Он знал, что каперы получали разрешение на грабеж судов вражеских стран, но не уповал на милость со стороны людей, которых от убийства и насилия отделял лишь клочок бумаги с печатью. Со стороны людей, которые так легко и бессовестно меняли флаг, под которым выступали.

Видимо, команда испанского корабля была немногочисленной: она стала отступать на «Витторию», где те из членов экипажа, которые могли сражаться, схватились за имеющееся оружие, чтобы дать испанцам отпор или их скинуть в воду. Вскоре на палубу флейта перепрыгнули матросы пиратского судна. Команда «Виттории», как и было принято в таких случаях, столпилась на палубе, сложив оружие. Побледневший как мел барон дрожащим голосом сказал забравшемуся на борт огромному пирату, которого принял за капитана:  
— Судно в вашем распоряжении, сэр. Мы надеемся прийти к соглашению, которое устроит всех, но мне хотелось бы…  
Здоровяк рассмеялся ему в лицо, и барон осекся. Дэвид с тревогой взглянул на полуют, где находилась мисс Стэнтон вместе с парой матросов в качестве охраны.

Ничто не помешает капитану приватиров солгать и сказать, что на момент боя с испанским судном «Виттория» была уже ими захвачена. Похоже, к этому все и шло: пираты ухмылялись и указывали пальцами на безоружный экипаж флейта. Дэвид вышел из-за спины столпившихся матросов, и, собравшись с духом, громко сказал:  
— «Виттория» сделала несколько залпов с левого борта. У нас был общий противник, так, может, наш корабль проследует своим курсом и дальше ?

Он знал, что превышает свои полномочия и говорит несколько резко, неподобающе для стороны, готовой сдаться, но молчание в такой ситуации могло обойтись им очень дорого.  
После его слов разношерстная команда расступилась, разошлась, пропуская вперед юношу, который был ниже и худее их всех. В его пристальном взгляде было что-то неуловимо знакомое. Он посмотрел на Дэвида и улыбнулся ослепительной улыбкой, такой, словно его зубы были сделаны из жемчуга, который достают со дна индейцы Антильских островов.  
— Здравствуй, Дэвид.  
Дэвид не знал, как ответить на неожиданное приветствие, и юноша улыбнулся еще шире. Он прищурился, и по еле уловимому движению его лица Дэвид понял, что это Макс. Мысль, что он не знает других подростков на Карибских островах, окончательно его в этом убедила, тем более, его внешность полностью соответствовала тому, как мог бы выглядеть Макс, повзрослев.  
Дэвид не дал внезапной встрече сбить его с толку; он собрался спросить Макса о том, что их капитан планирует делать с «Витторией», когда тот развернулся и резко крикнул:  
— Берем только груз!  
Пираты, человек пятнадцать, разошлись по флейту с дружным: «Да, капитан!»

Капитан. Макс был их капитаном.

Макс подозвал к себе одного из своих людей и отдал короткое распоряжение; пират кивнул в ответ на его слова и свистом привлек к себе внимание остальных, чтобы начать руководить выгрузкой из трюма. Макс взял Дэвида за запястье и повел к трапу.  
— Пойдем.  
Дэвид собрался последовать за ним, но обернулся, глядя на палубу «Виттории» и ее экипаж. Не получится ли, что он единственный уцелеет благодаря старому знакомству? Не останавливаясь, Макс обернулся к нему и быстро бросил:  
— Их не тронут.

Дэвида провели через испанский корабль, на палубе которого лежали тела убитых: с некоторых уже была стащена одежда и обувь, а их выжившим сослуживцам на ломаном испанском предлагали примкнуть к команде Максвелла Вуда. Через второй трап они попали на корабль самого Макса. Они прошли на корму, к капитанской каюте; Макс пропустил Дэвида внутрь, прошел следом и сел за стол, жестом приглашая Дэвида сесть напротив. Разум Дэвида с трудом поспевал за происходящим. Он не понимал, зачем Макс привел его сюда, на свой корабль, но быстро рассудил, что, возможно, так у него будет шанс сделать участь своих товарищей менее жестокой — в конце концов, Макс узнал его и захотел поговорить с глазу на глаз. Дэвид занял место на низком стуле с резными подлокотниками, и Макс довольно развалился в кресле перед ним, закинув ноги в сапогах на стол.

Природное любопытство заставило Дэвида осмотреться по сторонам. Это была бы обычная капитанская каюта небольшого судна с простыми кроватью, сундуками и столом — если бы только на столе не лежала золотая диадема, в открытый сундук не была затолкана шкура тигра, а над кроватью не болтался шелковый балдахин — подвешенный криво и неумело, словно наспех.  
Макс, который внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Дэвида, проследил за его взглядом. Он довольно улыбнулся.  
— Китайский шелк. Еще в процессе.  
В его взгляде читалось гордое: «Здорово, правда?!» Это было очень по-мальчишески, очень простодушно, и Дэвид невольно улыбнулся в ответ, хотя его улыбка была печальной: слишком уж суровыми оказались обстоятельства их неожиданной встречи.

На Максе были сапоги с широким раструбом и широкие шаровары — похожие носили турки, — парусиновая рубашка и атласный жилет; на его голове был повязан бордовый платок. Это было странное, причудливое сочетание, и все же оно было скорее удачным, чем нет. Большинство флибустьеров надевало на себя все подряд, не заботясь о сочетании: найденное в трюмах, одежду пленной или убитой знати и особенно ее драгоценности — перстни и ожерелья. У Макса было чувство меры: он обходился одной золотой серьгой в ухе.

Макс, в свою очередь, оглядел Дэвида и недовольно покачал головой.  
— Ты помощник этого типа? Сколько он тебе платит, раз ты не можешь позволить себе нормальные башмаки и камзол? Ну, ничего, у меня есть, из чего выбрать.  
— Макс, не стоит так говорить, лорд Стэнтон…  
Дэвид пытался протестовать, но Макс его перебил:  
— Да пошел он к черту! — он поднялся из-за стола, оперся о него ладонями и нагнулся к Дэвиду; он весело и счастливо улыбнулся. — Ну, что, будешь выбирать каюту?  
Дэвид не понял смысла сказанного, и Макс объяснил:  
— На корабле, себе. Кстати, я назвал его «Немезида». Я читал греческие трагедии! Здесь всего двенадцать орудий, и калибр небольшой, но… я планирую установить больше. Я и корабль хочу побольше, шхуна — это временный вариант, в крупном бою он не подойдет.  
Макс словно оправдывался перед ним за свое небольшое судно и малочисленные пушки. Он с волнением добавил:  
— Ты ведь останешься? Со мной. Мы тогда договорились, помнишь? Я вырос, — Макс с детским самодовольством ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.  
— Я не останусь на пиратском корабле.  
По воодушевленному лицу Макса скользнуло удивление. Он сузил глаза и спокойно сказал:  
— Это не пиратский корабль. У меня есть свидетельство.  
— Свидетельство, которое разрешает убийства и грабеж? Боюсь, даже с таким документом твой корабль останется пиратским, Макс.  
Макс нахмурился и потом улыбнулся; улыбка была злой, узкой, похожей на белый росчерк на его темном лице.  
— Все такой же правильный, да? И каково хорошему Дэйви было узнать о том, чем занимался пресвятой Кэмерон Кэмпбелл?  
Дэвид опустил голову. Он уже несколько лет как не видел бывшего работодателя, но слышал, что мистер Кэмпбелл делал огромные деньги на переправке рабов из Африки в Новый свет.  
В голосе Макса была едкая горечь. Дэвид понимал, к чему он ведет, но в его глазах официальное разрешение на преступление никак его не оправдывало.

Он должен вернуться на «Витторию». Он должен разделить судьбу ее экипажа, который сейчас жмется на палубе, пока его имущество и груз делят их «избавители».

Он посмотрел на закрытую дверь за своей спиной, собираясь проститься и уйти, и Макс тихо спросил:  
— Что нужно, чтобы ты остался?  
— Что?  
— Сколько денег тебе нужно?  
Макс смотрел на него бесстыдным взглядом — именно бесстыдным, потому что он не понимал, не слышал ничего постыдного в своем вопросе.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Макс? — Дэвид поднялся с места. Он был уязвлен, ранен его предложением. — Я не… я не вещь, чтобы меня можно было вот так купить. Или ты думаешь, я один из тех несчастных, которых продают люди вроде мистера Кэмпбелла?  
Самоуверенное выражение сползло с лица Макса, и он слегка пригнулся, снова став тем мальчишкой, который когда-то признался Дэвиду, что не умеет плавать. Он и правда думал, действительно думал, что Дэвид останется на его корабле, если он ему заплатит, боже.  
— Мне не нужны твои деньги, — сказал Дэвид мягче, — деньги, которые ты приобрел подобным образом, любые деньги. У меня есть достойное занятие, которое мне по душе и которое может меня обеспечить. И, если тебе хотя бы немного дорого наше прошлое товарищество, то я прошу тебя позволить «Виттории» продолжить свое плавание без потерь.  
Он позволил себе добавить последние слова, осмелев из-за своего возмущения.  
— А ты останешься?  
— Если это требуется для спасения жизни людей, то да.  
— Но сам ты оставаться не хочешь?  
Дэвид молчал, и Макс тихо произнес:  
— Я понял.  
Он отвернулся и пробормотал:  
— Я просто думал…  
Макс, наконец, перевел на него взгляд, и Дэвид увидел, что его глаза блестят от еле сдерживаемых слез; в них было столько обиды, столько уязвленной досады, что Дэвид почувствовал себя чудовищем в разы хуже грабителей на палубе соседнего корабля. Он уже собрался протянуть к нему руку и сказать что-нибудь утешающее, но Макс вышел из-за стола и прошел к выходу.  
— Мне ваше корыто не нужно. Так что можете проваливать.

Они вернулись на «Витторию», и на палубе рядом с бароном Дэвид увидел и его дочь. К счастью, она была цела и невредима. Пират, которого барон принял за капитана, подошел к ней и притворно-вежливо протянул большую руку ладонью вверх:  
— Мадемуазель?  
Его голос был нарочито высоким — он хотел позабавить своих товарищей. Раздался смех, и леди Стэнтон спешно сняла с себя серьги. Она дрожащими пальцами вложила их в его огромные ладони. Дэвид тут же снял свои серебряные запонки и хотел передать их пирату вместе с серьгами, но его остановил Макс. Он схватил запонки и рассмотрел их поближе.  
— Оставь это барахло себе. Я ими и в зубах ковыряться не стану.  
Он вернул ему запонки и посмотрел на мисс Стэнтон; девушка невольно придвинулась к Дэвиду и взялась за его локоть, будто пытаясь спрятаться. Взгляд Макса стал прямо-таки хищным, и Дэвид лишь сейчас понял, зачем Макс тогда вылил ведро грязной воды на леди Уидлрой.  
Макс усмехнулся.  
— Французская красота, да? — он посмотрел на Дэвида. — Ну, по крайней мере, ты еще не в парике.  
Его глаза все еще блестели, когда он улыбнулся Дэвиду перед возвращением на борт захваченного корабля.  
— До встречи, Дэвид. Увидимся.

Борт «Виттории» освободили от крюков и тросов, и она пошла вперед, на Антигуа — налегке она быстро набрала скорость. Дэвид был опустошен так же, как и трюм их флейта. Он смотрел на удаляющуюся от них шхуну под черным флагом и испытывал сожаление вместе с замешательством. Он был искренне рад видеть Макса, несмотря на разочарование в том жизненном пути, который он выбрал. От печальных размышлений его отвлек разговор с бароном Стэнтоном: он почему-то был уверен, что капитан пиратской шхуны хотел под пытками узнать у Дэвида о размерах его состояния.

Макс был уверен, что они еще встретятся, и Дэвид действительно встречал Макса — точнее, его имя. Сперва говорили о небольшой флотилии, которая орудует на пути к крупным испанским портам и хитроумно использует природные бухты и рифы для атаки на небольших судах. Но вскоре команда захватила испанский военный корабль; Макс его переименовал, и теперь с именем капитана называли и его трофейный галеон: «Террора». О корабле рассказывали сначала с недоумением, но после рейда на испанскую Гвиану и успешных атак на голландские порты заговорили со страхом и уважением.

«Террора» недолго плавала в одиночестве: Макс обзавелся несколькими судами поменьше. Одним из них был быстроходный фрегат. Официально он назывался «Деймос», но на островах он стал известен как «Большой взрыв». Макс нашел блестящего канонира, который использовал порох всех мастей, чтобы взрывать вражеские корабли, поджигать их паруса или напускать дым при высадке в порты. Известной стала и «Эрида», небольшой шлюп с очень крепким форштевнем. Ее бушприт состоял из двойного тарана, и самые безбашенные из нападавших находились именно на нем; судно просто шло на таран, иногда впиливаясь во вражеские корабли на полном ходу.

Пираты на Тортуге выстраивались в очередь, чтобы пройти отбор на «Террору», а капитаны считали за честь поучаствовать хотя бы в одном совместном походе. Ходил слух, что один из бывших соратников Генри Моргана рассмеялся Максу в лицо, не поверив, что это он командует «Терророй» — и оказался прибит к столу кинжалом, который насквозь прошел через его горло. В команду стремились попасть не только моряки, Макс также хорошо платил способным медикам и грамотным лоцманам. Говорили, что капитан «Терроры» вообще питает слабость к образованным людям и даже собирает редкие книги — многие относили это к числу его прочих чудачеств и эксцентричности. Говорили, что, будучи ребенком, он два года прожил один на необитаемом острове; что он собрал свою первую команду в одиннадцать лет — находились те, кто смел утверждать, что он в ней состоял. Макс стал живой легендой, к которой многим хотелось прикоснуться, даже если она несла в себе смерть и разрушение.

Дэвид знал обо всем, он не мог не знать, ведь «Террора» была главной новостью в каждой таверне Вест-Индии и головной болью вице-губернатора любого из островов. Как приватир, Максвелл Вуд приносил британской казне большие деньги, но мирные договоры, заключенные в Европе, трещали по швам, когда испанский или французский посол в очередной раз брызгали слюной при дворе в Лондоне и требовали вздернуть недомерка, который расхищает их форты и торговые корабли. В министерстве только разводили руками и уверяли, что Максвелл Вуд уже давно не получает никаких каперских свидетельств и является самым обычным преступником. Это не мешало Британии закрывать глаза на удачные походы Макса тогда, когда ей было выгодно, а лейтенанты флота признавали, что у пирата, с пары выстрелов взявшего Маракайбо исключительно благодаря умелой тактике и расчетам, таланта больше, чем у многих королевских адмиралов. Весь состав торгового совета Ямайки считал себя униженным тем, что правительство постоянно идет навстречу какому-то юнцу, при этом облагая их огромными пошлинами; они утверждали, что Вуда действительно стоит повесить на нок-рее — просто, чтобы он не мешал их торговле. Когда Макс узнал об этих словах, то, не вступая в бой, позволил испанскому бригу на своих глазах потопить британский торговый корабль. Вместе с выжившим британским матросом он передал совету устное послание: «Вот теперь я действительно мешаю вашей торговле». Дэвид узнал об этом на одном из заседаний. Он смотрел на злобные напудренные лица членов совета, слушал их обещания собственноручно передушить команду «Терроры» и ее капитана и крепко сжимал в руке шнурок с зеленым камешком.

Во время сражения у Тринидад «Террора» выступила на стороне британского флота и практически спасла судно, на котором находился член королевской семьи. Макс был представлен к награде. У многих этот факт вызвал огромное возмущение — как и то, что без наказания осталась его выходка. Когда вручавший ему орден помощник вице-губернатора осмотрел его с головы до ног и, не скрывая презрения, с поджатыми губами произнес: «Его величество король Вильгельм…», Макс выхватил награду из его рук и сказал: «Его величество король Вильгельм может идти в пи*ду». 

Эта награда была у Дэвида. Макс отправил ее ему вместе с одним из многочисленных посланий, которые Дэвид начал получать еще до захвата «Терроры».

Поначалу Дэвид не понял, кто мог доставить ему бутылку индийских пряностей с привязанными к ней перьями для письма. В другой раз он получил бархатный мешочек, наполненный жемчугом. Он простодушно любовался драгоценностями, не особенно задумываясь о их стоимости; он собирался найти их законного владельца — а спустя пару дней узнал, что «Террора» ограбила торговое судно, которое шло в Испанию с грузом жемчуга. В другой раз он получил бутылку, полную серебряных ливров. Тратить деньги на себя Дэвид не захотел и не стал. Получив очередную бутылку, полную монет, он с посыльным передал Максу письмо-записку, в которой убедительно просил не отсылать ему никаких денег. Макс отправил ему отрез индийского шелка с запиской о том, что, раз уж Дэвид не хочет тратить деньги, пусть хотя бы сошьет себе приличный камзол. Тканью Дэвид не воспользовался, и Макс прислал ему готовый камзол с золотой вышивкой. Он идеально сидел по фигуре, но носить камзол Дэвид не решился — не столько из упрямства, сколько из-за неподобающей его должности роскоши. Смирившись, Макс прислал ему камзол и башмаки поскромнее с просьбой ради всего святого переодеться из того тряпья, которое он носит. Дэвид стал отвечать на короткие послания Макса, передавая письма с посыльными — каким-то чудом они всегда добирались до адресата, — и между ними завязалась переписка.

Он сам не заметил того, как сильно стал ждать этих писем — так же, как и очередных новостей о «Терроре», которые были важны для него по одной простой причине: раз они есть, Макс еще жив, он не убит, не потоплен и не повешен. Иногда Дэвид зарекался ему отвечать, намереваясь прекратить всякое общение с Максом и таким образом дать ему понять, насколько он не одобряет его занятия, но чувствовал себя несправедливым и жестоким, когда получал письма с краткими известиями о том, какое ранение Макс получил в очередной битве или как «Терроре» удалось пережить очередной шторм. Дэвид смотрел на кривые, но старательно выведенные на бумаге буквы и писал в ответ бесконечные просьбы быть осторожнее и беречь себя. Иногда он все же позволял себе призвать Макса задуматься о своих поступках и мягко указывал на возможность лучшей, более праведной жизни без пиратского корабля. На такие письма Макс отвечал кратко, четко и прямолинейно. «У меня не было воззможности приобрести себе не пиратский корабль, Дэввид. И мы оба это ззнаем». Макс писал о том, о чем Дэвид думал и сам, и он не мог его за это винить, мог лишь с горечью признавать, что он прав. В ответ на нравоучения Макс предлагал ему подумать о рабовладении, об аборигенах, которых уничтожали европейские переселенцы, о том, кто отправляет своих солдат за океан, пока сам сидит в Букингемском дворце, уверенный, что может вершить правосудие. Дэвид читал и перечитывал его письма, приходя одновременно в восторг от такого смелого мышления и в отчаяние от того, как Макс им пользуется. Он горевал о том, что пропадает такой ум, такая душа, не нашедшая себе лучшего применения в этом мире, и отчаянно выискивал себе хоть какие-то утешения и объяснения. «Он некрещеный, он в любом случае не попадет в рай». Мысль, что и он сам вряд ли тут попадет из-за своей привязанности к грешнику и преступнику, со временем перестала его страшить: он не мог и не хотел отказывать Максу в дружеском участии, которого, возможно, тот больше нигде не имел. А Макс в нем нуждался. Он пытался восполнить свою нужду, стараясь произвести на Дэвида впечатление, заслужить его одобрение — в конце концов, для того он и отправил ему полученную награду. Такие попытки вызывали у Дэвида грусть. Они давались слишком высокой ценой, а кроме того — в них не было никакой необходимости. Макс хотел завоевать его привязанность, но в действительности уже давно ею обладал.

«Живи, совершай поступки для себя самого, — писал ему Дэвид, — я разделяю твою гордость своими наградами, но, пожалуйста, не отсылай их мне. Общение с тобой дорого для меня и без полученных тобой орденов и медалей». 

«Не решай за меня, Дэввид. Я сам все решшу. Если я хочу присыллать их ттебе, я буду». 

«Я собираюсь в Лондон за бессрочным приватирским патентом, представляешь, Дэвид?»

...

«Пошшел ты к черту, Дэввид».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Каперское свидетельство - государственный документ, разрешающий грабить и захватывать суда вражеский государств, нечто вроде лицензии на пиратскую деятельность по отношению к конкретным странам.  
Флейт - морское парусное транспортное судно; такими часто пользовались голландские торговцы.  
Бриг - двухмачтовое судно.  
Форштевень и бушприт - носовые части корабля.


	3. Порох и соль

Прошло три года с тех пор, как Дэвид разговаривал с Максом в его капитанской каюте. Генерал-губернатор Ямайки устроил прием в честь юбилея Порт-Ройала, и Дэвид прибыл сюда вместе с начальником форта Монтего-Бей, где теперь служил. Он перебрался в этот небольшой город на севере острова несколько месяцев назад. Дэвид так и не сделал карьеру в управлении и не преуспел в торговле, хотя возможности ему предоставились.

После путешествия на «Виттории» барон Стэнтон, впечатленный тем, что Дэвид сумел сохранить самообладание при разговоре с капитаном пиратов, предложил ему должность в торговом совете. Работы на заседаниях было немало, и барон нарадоваться не мог на своего старательного молодого коллегу. Дэвид был внимательным, исполнительным, вежливым и терпеливым в общении с самыми разными людьми. Это и заставило барона всерьез рассмотреть его кандидатуру на роль своего зятя. Мисс Стэнтон, питавшая к Дэвиду чувства еще со времен поездки из Европы, прямо сказала отцу о том, что Дэвид — единственный, кого она видит своим мужем. Барон рассудил, что Дэвид, успешно работающий в совете, сможет так же успешно управлять его земельными наделами, которых у него теперь было несколько.

Новость о том, что барон заранее одобряет их союз, Дэвиду передала сама Элизабет. Эта новость застала его врасплох. Конечно, он знал, что ему, как и любому другому человеку, рано или поздно предстоит завести семью и детей. Мысль об управлении плантациями барона его не прельщала, и Дэвид искренне надеялся, что сможет продолжить работу в совете. В свои скорее дружеские, чем романтические отношения с мисс Стэнтон Дэвид решил не вдаваться: он всегда был сдержанным в чувственном плане и полагал, что уважительные и доверительные отношения важнее страсти.

Часть его противилась принятому решению; его словно тянуло вперед, когда он пытался бросить на дно якорь. Он чувствовал себя так, словно кого-то обманывал — иногда ему казалось, что себя самого. Но намеченным планам в любом случае не суждено было сбыться.

Все шло к помолвке; Дэвид стал частым гостем в особняке барона наравне с его приятелями, такими же плантаторами, как и он сам. Многих из них Дэвид знал по работе в совете, а теперь встречал и вне ее. Это его огорчало. Он был вежлив и приветлив с этими людьми по долгу службы, но их общество вызывало у него то самое чувство удушья, от которого он когда-то пытался сбежать на берега Девона. Теперь его не спасало даже Карибское море за окнами особняка.

Как-то за очередным ужином один из друзей барона заговорил о рабах или, как он называл их, «черном золоте».  
— Мрут, как мухи. Из десяти до места доплывают от силы двое, слишком дохлые для любого труда, — он покачал головой и отложил в сторону салфетку. — Мне срочно нужен хороший медик, чтобы быстро ставил этих лентяев на ноги.  
Барон Стэнтон заметил:  
— Раз они больны, может, стоит сменить условия транспортировки? Вы сэкономите, а здоровые рабы станут усерднее трудиться.  
Плантатор усмехнулся.  
— Не смешите. Этот ленивый скот не заслуживает лучших условий. Они же тогда совсем перестанут работать или, того хуже, возомнят себя равными нам. Вы вообще можете представить себе место, где такое возможно?  
Вопрос был риторическим, но удивительным образом Дэвид знал на него ответ. Еще удивительнее было то, что он решился его озвучить.  
— На каперских судах, — Дэвид уточнил, — например, на «Терроре».  
Приятель барона посмотрел на него с недоуменным возмущением.  
— И это образец для подражания? Свора разбойников с нечестивцем во главе? Вы говорите страшные вещи, сэр. Неужели мы должны взять за образец пиратский уклад жизни?  
— Во многом у них есть чему поучиться. Например, товариществу и сотрудничеству. Мы грозим этим людям виселицей, но насколько мы отстаем от них в наших предубеждениях?  
Мужчина сузил глаза и отодвинул в сторону бокал с вином.  
— В мире есть определенные правила, мистер Гринвуд. В нем есть те, кто лишен наших с вами прав, и есть те, кто отправляется на виселицу, нарушив наш с вами закон. Таков порядок вещей. Вы не согласны?  
Дэвид не выдержал. Он посмотрел на людей за столом, на их надменные лица, похожие на белые маски, и сказал:  
— Нет, не согласен. Рабство не приведет ни к чему хорошему, и я уверен, что рано или поздно оно исчезнет. Что же до виселиц — помилования преступников дали бы больший эффект…

Он говорил еще, спутано и много, а еще — страстно, пусть и сбивчиво. После его внезапной речи в зале воцарилась тишина. Она сохранялась до конца ужина, нарушаемая лишь робкими попытками мисс Стэнтон поговорить о прибывшем в город цирке. Дэвид покинул особняк раньше обычного. Он знал, что сделал глупость и подписал себе приговор, навсегда закрывший для него вход в дом барона, но чувствовал невероятное облегчение. Облегчение и свободу.

Для него оказался закрыт не только дом Стэнтонов — ему также пришлось уйти из совета. Дэвид не жалел об этом. Случившееся огорчило мисс Стэнтон, но Дэвид, сохранивший с ней дружеские отношения, заверил ее, что так будет лучше для всех. В конце концов, он желал ей добра и не хотел делать ее объектом чужой ревности. Он опасался, что она может появиться. В итоге он нашел место при форте Монтего-Бей — больше административном, чем военном учреждении. Начальник форта, полковник Брэкхем, был ветераном Тридцатилетней войны и по складу мышления был ближе к морякам и военным, чем к плантаторам и торговцам. Он ценил Дэвида за скромность в быту, а его нежелание обрастать связями и заниматься торговлей считал признаком толковости.

Путешествие в Порт-Ройал утомило полковника; после прибытия во дворец губернатора он немного пообщался с парой таких же ветхих стариков, как и он сам, и теперь отлеживался в выделенной ему комнате. Дэвид остался один. Он принимал пожелания скорейшего выздоровления для полковника, стоя у дальней стены зала, в стороне от основной части гостей. В их толпе он заметил нескольких старых знакомых, которые предпочли сделать вид, что его не знают. Дэвид не огорчался из-за их отношения и любовался видом из окна: с его места было видно гавань. Он уже собирался покинуть прием — он пробыл достаточно, чтобы уйти и не нарушить этикета, — когда по залу пробежал оживленный шепот. Дэвид обернулся и понял, в чем дело. В зал вошел Макс.

Он был без парика; его черные волосы были перевязаны лентой — небрежно в первую очередь из-за их густоты и длины. На нем был бархатный камзол багряного цвета, темные брюки и сапоги с широкими ботфортами — никаких башмаков с лентами, кружевных чулок и панталон. Единственное кружево во всем его облачении украшало высокий испанский воротник, который виднелся из-под камзола. Макс был без перчаток и сжимал эфес шпаги пальцами темной, почти черной руки. Казалось, загар делал его еще темнее — сразу было ясно, что перед тобой мореплаватель, а не оседлый житель. Несмотря на юный возраст, в его лице было что-то жесткое, даже жестокое, из-за чего оно словно заострилось, но становилось по-своему привлекательным.

Макс был не единственным приватиром на вечере, но он был одним из самых известных. Для людей вокруг он был диковинкой, как и когда-то давно для леди Уидлрой на «Доходной». Жены плантаторов прятали лица за веерами и переговаривались о том, что он — бывший невольник. Однако по виду Макса было ясно, что это он считал всех вокруг забавными экспонатами. Он прохаживался по залу с таким видом, словно попал в зверинец и пытался развеять свою скуку. Сопровождавший его африканец делал страшные гримасы; пара особенно впечатлительных леди даже вскрикнули, и Макс только посмеивался, довольный такой выходкой. Его глаза походили на два зеленых уголька, которыми он лениво осматривал людей вокруг. Наконец, они остановились на Дэвиде. Выражение его лица одновременно смягчилось и стало хищнее. Он устремился к нему через весь зал, и Дэвид не знал, куда деться от всеобщего внимания, внезапно устремленного и на него тоже.  
Дэвид улыбнулся ему.  
— Макс, здравствуй! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
Макс, пристально его разглядывавший, приподнял бровь.  
— Я на приеме у генерал-губернатора Ямайки, он решил вспомнить старых друзей с Тортуги. Вопрос, что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Я сопровождаю полковника Брэкхема из Монтего-Бей.  
— Ясно. Очередной старый козел использует твою спинку для того, чтобы ты тягал на ней его проблемы?  
— Это не так, я…  
Макс не обратил внимания на его протест. Он схватил Дэвида за руку и осмотрел его манжеты. Он недовольно сказал:  
— Где мои запонки?  
Макс и правда отправлял ему запонки с небольшими рубинами, но пользоваться его подарком Дэвид не стал. Он хотел создать в Монтего-Бей приходскую школу, но средства на нее, в том числе запонки, исчезли вместе с хранителем фонда. Дэвид честно признался в этом Максу, извиняясь за такое неудачное применение его подарка. Макс посмотрел на него несколько секунд и расхохотался так громко, что все повернулись в их сторону.  
— Боже, Дэвид, ты неисправим.  
Слова и смех Макса были беззлобными, но все же задели Дэвида. Макс это увидел. Он сказал:  
— Только не надо здесь рыдать, иначе я тоже расплачусь, — он говорил с издевкой, но в его глазах промелькнуло настоящее сочувствие.  
Дэвид кожей ощущал устремленные на них взгляды; он спросил:  
— Так… что ты хотел?  
Макс перестал улыбаться; его взгляд стал нечитаемым.  
— Хотел поговорить. Мне нельзя этого делать?  
Дэвид в замешательстве убрал свою руку из руки Макса, который все еще держал его за запястье.  
— Просто… сейчас здесь много…  
Макс вздохнул.  
— Да, я вижу. Целое стадо баранов вокруг. Мы можем встретиться позже? В восточной части поместья есть беседка. Через час там никого не будет, — Макс произнес эти слова так, словно гарантировал отсутствие других людей рядом. Взгляды людей вокруг становились невыносимыми, и Дэвид быстро кивнул.

Через час он поднялся к беседке. Она стояла на возвышенности в отдаленной части сада. Эта часть была не такой ухоженной, как приближенная к дворцу, но в такой заброшенности было свое очарование. Кроме того, отсюда открывался изумительный вид на бухту. Взошла луна, звездное небо наклонилось совсем низко к земле и дрожало над ней, как серебряная рыбацкая сетка. В воздухе стоял запах соли и цветущих магнолий, оглушительно стрекотали цикады. Дэвид старался унять странное волнение, схожее с тем, какое, наверно, испытывают возлюбленные перед свиданием. Сравнение было неуместным, и он гнал его от себя вместе с воспоминаниями о письмах Макса и мыслью, что — возможно ли? возможно ли, что для него это свидание?

Макс продолжал писать ему все это время. Он хвастался, делился своими достижениями и своими мыслями, но иногда он писал Дэвиду совсем о другом — о своем отношении к нему и о своих чувствах. Он вспоминал их первую встречу и «Доходную». «Я окружен безрассудными смельчаками, но я так и не увидел никого безрассуднее тебя, когда ты пил ром на палубе. Ты выглядел так, словно готовился умереть. Я был уверен, что ты умер, когда ты упал на пол. Все вокруг смеялись, называли тебя нежным и слабым, и, если с первым словом я согласен, со вторым я не соглашусь и под страхом собственной смерти». Иногда Макс писал ему слишком личные, откровенные вещи, о том, о чем Дэвид боялся даже думать. Мало того, что в одном из писем он открыто сообщал: «Мужское общество меня прельщает не меньше женского — а в некоторых сторонах и больше». В другом письме он перечислил все, что считал привлекательным в мужчинах, полностью описав внешность Дэвида. «Увы, лишь один человек из встретившихся мне обладает такими достоинствами». Дэвид счел бы за совпадение перечисление медных локонов, зеленых глаз и худых ног, но в конце Макс написал: «Ты, возможно, считаешь это злой шуткой с моей стороны, но я далек от шуток, Дэввид. Для меня красив лишь тот, кто хотя бы отдаленно походит на ттебя». Дэвид убрал это письмо дальше, чем все остальные. Он спрятал его от самого себя, потому что его обжигало стыдом при одной только мысли об этих строчках.

Макс поднялся в беседку чуть позже него. Он сел на мраморную скамью рядом с Дэвидом и вслед за ним посмотрел на бухту, где темнели мачты кораблей. Дэвид указал на один из них.  
— Это «Террора»?  
— Нет, — Макс приподнялся и облокотился на парапет. — Отсюда ее не различить, потому что ее закрывает какой-то уродливый бриг. Будь мы поближе, ты бы увидел, какая она красивая.  
Дэвид улыбнулся, не глядя на Макса.  
— Я верю.  
— Мы давно не чистили дно, и украшения подпортило в последнем походе... ее сильно потрепало. Ребята отдохнут, и мы где-нибудь починимся.  
Дэвиду было приятно слышать слова Макса. В них было что-то зрелое, взрослое и в то же время по-юношески восторженное.  
— Сколько судов стоит в бухте? Я пытался сосчитать и сбился.  
— Когда как. В сезон штормов их количество меняется…  
Они начали говорить о гавани Порт-Ройала, о пошлине на швартовку, о других портах, а потом обсуждали, торговую политику Голландии, черепаховый суп, укрепление Испании, страшные истории о Саргассовом море — они говорили обо всем на свете. Это было легко, ведь они просто продолжили обсуждать то, о чем вели свою переписку, и беседа их была свежей, как ночной воздух вокруг. Дэвид остановил Макса только тогда, когда тот начал говорить о том, какая король Вильгельм лживая свинья.  
— Да и черт с ним, — Макс махнул рукой. — Есть о чем поговорить, кроме него. Например, о том, как ты оказался в Монтего-Бей.  
Макс был в курсе его переезда, но он не знал его причины. Дэвид не писал ему об этом. Он помолчал и начал рассказывать. Он говорил, иногда срывающимся голосом, рассказывал, как и почему потерял расположение барона и его окружения, почему оказался в немилости у совета. Он первый раз за все время смог облегчить свою душу и вслух заявить о том, что не жалеет о случившемся. Макс слушал его внимательно, не перебивая. Он взял Дэвида за руку в середине его рассказа и продолжал держать ее в своей, даже когда тот закончил. Они сидели молча, и Макс разглядывал его ладонь, на которой остался шрам от ножа.  
Макс провел по нему пальцами.  
— Болит?  
Дэвид улыбнулся.  
— Нет, конечно. Это только шрам.  
Макс кивнул, все еще разглядывая его руку.  
— Извини, — сказал он, наконец. — Извини за порез.  
— Из всего, что ты сделал, ты решил извиниться передо мной за порез? — Дэвид говорил шутливо, и Макс посмотрел на него со смущенной улыбкой.  
— Ну, должен же я хоть за что-то извиниться.  
Дэвид улыбнулся в ответ, не отнимая своей руки от руки Макса. Побережье, залитое лунным светом, напомнило ему о той ночи, когда они выжили в шторм. Луна тогда так же освещала воду вокруг них, и сейчас суша почти сливалась с морем, превращаясь в такую же бесконечную синеву.  
Макс вдруг спросил:  
— Не хочешь посмотреть корабль?  
— Думаю, я не готов отправиться в самое сердце ужаса, — Дэвид отшутился, ссылаясь на название корабля.  
— Ну, корабль и переименовать можно, если что.  
Макс говорил об этом между делом, как о пустяке, но Дэвида его слова немного встревожили.  
— Зачем же? Это его имя. Как имя человека, разве нет?  
— Иногда можно что-то поменять, если есть веский повод.  
Макс все еще держал его руку в своей и смотрел на нее, не поднимая взгляд на Дэвида.  
— Тебе нравится в Монтего-Бей? — спросил он.  
Тревога Дэвида немного усилилась, но он спокойно ответил:  
— Меня все устраивает.  
— Устраивает. Тебя все устраивает, даже когда к тебе относятся как к… — Макс отпустил его руку, поднялся на ноги и заходил по беседке.  
Дэвид сказал:  
— Простая жизнь тоже может быть насыщенной, совсем не обязательно...  
Макс его перебил:  
— Да, да. Опять этот пуританский бред про сдержанность и скромность, — он остановился и посмотрел на Дэвида. — Дэвид, сколько можно обманывать себя?  
— В чем?  
— В том, что в этой жизни твои правила тебе только мешают. Они не нужны, они созданы теми, кто не считает за человека меня, кто не уважает тебя… Зачем они тебе? В чем их ценность?!  
Он скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся от Дэвида. Дэвид подошел к нему и тронул за плечо. Он не понимал, почему Макс вдруг так вспылил.  
— Я не стремлюсь к большему, Макс.  
Макс вздохнул. Он повернулся, протянул руку и осторожно поправил воротник Дэвида.  
— Останься со мной.  
Дэвид надеялся, что этот вопрос остался в прошлом.  
— Макс…  
— Мы можем путешествовать вместе, можем отправиться, куда угодно — мы все что угодно можем делать, я все для этого приготовил!  
— Ты можешь путешествовать один, ты можешь бросить пиратство, я…  
— Да при чем здесь пиратство, черт возьми! Я не про это! Я хочу быть с тобой!  
Осознание того, в чем дело — горькое, сильное, безнадежное — накрыло Дэвида с головой, подтверждая подозрения, уже давно жившие в его душе. Макс грустно улыбнулся.  
— Я вижу, твои широкие взгляды недостаточно широки для подобного.  
Он покачал головой и продолжил:  
— Я тебя и пальцем не трону. Сиди в своей каюте, хочешь, я выделю тебе отдельную, — его голос дрожал, — я собрал столько книг, и мой лоцман, он очень умный человек, я хорошо плачу ему, я знаю, ты захочешь общаться с кем-то кроме меня…  
— Макс…  
Дэвиду было невыносимо видеть его таким, таким просящим и уязвимым, потому что за прошедшие годы его ответ не изменился.  
— Макс, нет. Я не могу принять твое предложение.  
Слова прозвучали чуть жестче, чем хотел Дэвид. 

Макс не отвечал. Он отступил назад, в тень, и Дэвид не видел его лица. За несколько секунд его молчания вокруг словно стало темнее, казалось, даже стрекот цикад стал тише. Эта тишина была зловещей. Макс шевельнулся, его лицо показалось из тени, и Дэвид невольно вздрогнул от его взгляда. Макс медленно развернулся и вышел из беседки; чуть дальше в саду к нему присоединилось несколько темных силуэтов. Дэвиду не хватило смелости, чтобы его окликнуть. 

Скоро о «Терроре» стали говорить с настоящим ужасом. Она в прямом смысле терроризировала Карибы и побережье Южной Америки. Не только испанские суда — французские и английские корабли становились жертвой жуткого галеона после того, как на нем поднимался черный флаг с песочными часами. Через месяц после их встречи команда Макса потопила британскую бригантину, перед этим взяв ее на абордаж и перебив всю команду. Случаи повторялись один за другим, и Британия открыто заявила, что в Лондоне для Максвелла Вуда приготовлена самая крепкая веревка. Дэвид пребывал в отчаянии. Он чувствовал себя грешным, ужасным человеком, ведь, как ни пытался он молиться за души несчастных, попавшихся на пути злополучного корабля, он молился только за его капитана и за то, чтобы он остановился. После их встречи он написал длинное, обстоятельное письмо, в котором чуть ли не просил у Макса прощения за то, что не принял его предложение. Он писал Максу о мирной жизни и скромном доме, о спокойном месте среди неспокойного мира, он писал, что готов быть с ним рядом. На письмо не ответили, и Дэвид написал еще одно, отчаяннее предыдущего. Вышло еще хуже: ему пришел ответ, но в конверт было вложено его собственное письмо с нераспечатанным сургучом. Макс его не читал. 

В какой-то момент он даже хотел покинуть Вест-Индию и отправиться в Англию, но такое решение показалось ему малодушным. Он не хотел сбегать, он не хотел бросать Макса. Кроме того, он не был уверен, что бегство поможет — он не удивился бы, если «Террора» всплыла у берегов Темзы. В тавернах и на рынках он слышал жуткие истории о том, во что превратилась «Террора» и ее команда, состоявшая теперь из головорезов. «Капитан «Терроры» одержимый человек. Они с ребятами делили полученное добро, столько всего вынесли с этого фрегата, и Сэм подошел спросить о курсе, а он его даже не слышит, стоит — всклокоченный, рубашка порвана — и начинает все швырять и крушить, как безумец, — весь этот фарфор, который они награбили». Дэвид возвращался домой чуть ли не в слезах и писал письма, снова и снова, с просьбами прекратить, с требованиями прекратить, с предложениями встретиться, с заверениями в том, что его отказ не означает, что Макс ему безразличен и он его не любит. Он видел в происходящем свою вину и с готовностью отправился бы на виселицу сам, но понимал, что это ничего не изменит или сделает только хуже. Он писал свои письма в никуда и не знал, как ему успокоить Макса. Макса, не видевшего разницы между человеческими жизнями и чернильницами, которые он когда-то скидывал со стола от злости и обиды на то, что не все идет так, как он хочет. 

А потом по Антильским островам прокатилась новость о том, что «Террора» затонула. Якобы она разбилась о риф, и каботажные корабли наткнулись на ее обломки у Гаити. Дэвид был сломлен. Он наплевал на собственные принципы и заливал свое горе ромом — он пил его через силу, как тогда, на «Доходной». Он умер бы, если бы не перестал, но вскоре услышал, что «Террора» потопила испанское судно. 

Через несколько дней получил бутылку, набитую золотыми монетами. Он прижимал ее к себе и плакал от радости. Эти монеты были для него дороже тысячи тысяч песо. 

***

На берегу виднелся свет домов и хижин. Их было немного, скромная россыпь огоньков в синей темноте наступившей ночи. Монтего-Бей был маленьким, ничем не примечательным прибрежным городком — обычно, но сейчас здесь был пришвартован голландский корабль с грузом серебра; он стоял в бухте под британским флагом, но Макс знал, кому он на самом деле принадлежит. Наверняка об этом знали и в форте. И наверняка кто-то догадывался, что об этом может знать он. Он достал из портупеи подзорную трубу и осмотрел побережье; он высматривал один, конкретный огонек, но не знал, как именно его различить. Для него Монтего-Бей был примечателен кое-чем еще, поважнее голландского корабля. И это вызывало у него замешательство.

Макс часто вспоминал слова, которые Дэвид сказал ему году назад при первой встрече. «Я тебя не обижу». Если бы! Он обидел, он его так сильно ранил, как не ранила бы и шпага, проткнувшая грудь насквозь. Только что он мог с этим поделать? Хотел ли, мог ли он за это мстить?..

Некоторое время назад «Террора» попала в штиль к востоку от Багамских островов; вся его команда загибалась от обезвоживания и голода. Макс лежал в своем гамаке, бессильный что-либо изменить. Он ничего не мог поделать, он терял своих людей, а потом начал терять связь с реальностью. Гамак слегка раскачивался, и ему казалось, что ему снова десять и он на «Доходной», спит после дня работы на шхуне. Он закрывал глаза и видел, как Дэвид приходит проверить, на месте ли он. Он втайне сожалел о том, что штиль прекратился и паруса «Терроры» наполнил ветер: он хотел забыться в этом мираже, чтобы он стал последним моментом его жизни. Все это случилось уже после того, как Дэвид отказался. Снова.

Что бы Макс ни делал, где бы он ни был — он никогда не забывал человека, спасшего ему жизнь. Человека, который проявлял к нему только терпение и сострадание и сводил этим с ума. Он помнил о Дэвиде, когда выживал и добивался, думая, что новости о его поступках дойдут до Дэвида, и он узнает о том, чего Макс достиг, что он смог, что он сотворил. Что он вытворяет. Ведь — уж лучше пусть Дэвид думает о нем с отвращением и ужасом, чем не думает вообще.

Незримо Дэвид всегда был рядом с ним — вместе с осознанием того, что физически рядом его нет. Когда команда пировала на палубе "Терроры" после захвата корабля, Макс закрылся в своей роскошной капитанской каюте и плакал, сидя на полу и прижав колени к груди: он думал, что к этому времени они будут уже вдвоем. Он размышлял о том, что Дэвид сказал бы о его поступках — и совершал их ему на зло. В страшные моменты он обхватывал себя рукой, представляя, что держится за плечо Дэвида, как тогда, в шторм. Кроме Дэвида у него не было ничего. Так он думал.

А потом случился мятеж. К этому все и шло: последние походы были неудачными, старые люди уходили из команды, качая головой — или покидали ее мертвыми, оставаясь рядом до конца из чувства слепой верности. Команда теперь состояла из людей без принципов и без чувств. Именно поэтому он не мог их возглавить: у него, к сожалению, чувства еще оставались. Его высадили на одном из островов рядом с Гаити. То, что ему сохранили жизнь, лишь унизило его, и он поклялся использовать сохранившийся шанс на полную и вернуть себе все и даже больше. 

Именно тогда он понял, что так же, как он не мог без Дэвида, он не мог без «Терроры». Если без Дэвида он лишился бы путеводной звезды, компаса, маяка, то без «Терроры» он был лишен рук и ног, он был лишен своего тела. Он снова собирал команду по частям, он шел на уступки и уловки, сдерживал себя, сохранял холодный ум, чтобы вернуть себе свой корабль, который оказался в руках подонков. Он выгрыз путь обратно зубами и выцарапал его кинжалом, оставив за собой кровавый след. Он вернул себе «Террору», вернул людей, но теперь смотрел на Монтего-Бей и понимал, что завладеть судном возможно, а вот человеком, похоже, нет.

Его корабль подходил все ближе к берегу, и ему нужно было принять решение.

Он может отправить на берег лодку. Он может объявить Дэвиду ультиматум — Дэвид согласится, он уже говорил, что будет готов остаться, если от его решения станет зависеть жизни людей. Ведь в самых диких мечтах Макс уже думал о том, чтобы принудить его остаться на «Терроре» силой. Но нужен ли ему будет такой Дэвид? Сломленный, вынужденный жить так, как он не хочет?.. 

Нет. Ему нужен только настоящий — правильный, упрямый и светлый, как лучи утреннего солнца на воде в заливе Элда. Макс помнил ее цвет: из-за дна залива она была почти зеленой, светло-изумрудной.

Или… или. Через полчаса они подойдут достаточно близко, чтобы атаковать форт. Когда пушечное ядро попадает в стену, оно в лучшем случае обрушивает ее и сразу погребает людей под камнем и кирпичом, убивая их на месте. В худшем — осколки ядра, дерева и стекла впиваются в тело человека, и он истекает кровью, умирая в невероятной боли.

Макс смотрел на берег и не сразу услышал голос их боцмана.  
— Капитан? Капитан, подготовить расчеты?  
Макс лениво убрал подзорную трубу в портупею.  
— Нет. Идем дальше. Проложите курс вдоль побережья к востоку отсюда.  
—Но…  
Макс развернулся к мужчине.  
— Идем. Дальше.  
Его низкий, тихий голос не предвещал ничего хорошего, и боцман кивнул прежде, чем их капитан придет в ярость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Черный флаг с песочными часами был у Эммануэля Вайна. Часы, изображенные на нем вместе с черепом и костями, означали, что у противника вышло время на раздумья, и пираты не будут брать пленных ( а вообще, на черные флаги к черепу и костям многие добавляли, что хотели).


	4. Все золото мира

После бутылки с монетами Дэвид не получал от Макса никаких известий. Возможности отправить ему свои письма у него тоже не было: обычно он передавал их с посыльными самого Макса, однако в последний раз бутылка была оставлена у его двери рано утром, и он не успел пересечься с доставившим ее человеком. Дэвид пытался нанимать посыльных самостоятельно. Он тратил на них полученные от Макса деньги, но без толку: посыльные либо пропадали с деньгами, либо возвращались ни с чем. Он прекратил свои попытки, опасаясь, что такое настойчивое стремление возобновить переписку привлечет к нему ненужное внимание. Макс был жив, и это было самым главным.

Дэвид слышал, что «Террора» участвовала в темных делах британского правительства на материке в районе Вирджинии. Возможно, поэтому на публичных казнях пиратов судьи стали реже упоминать имя Максвелла Вуда как главного врага всего цивилизованного Нового Света: он снова стал полезен для Лондона. Дэвида изумляло такое лицемерие. Разве возможно искреннее раскаяние со стороны преступника, если правила для этого раскаяния так легко и быстро меняются по прихоти того, кто его дарует? Он все чаще вспоминал слова Макса о Вильгельме Оранском: похоже, в них была доля истины. 

Мысль о том, что, возможно, Макс просто не хочет с ним связываться, сильно огорчала Дэвида. Он понимал, что обвинять себя неразумно, что это снимает человеческую, моральную ответственность с самого Макса, но продолжал размышлять о том, что, сделай он иной выбор, многих жертв можно было бы избежать. Дэвид размышлял о своем отказе, но он ни разу не усомнился в том, что спасение Макса на «Доходной», проявление заботы о нем тогда были верным решением. Да, их исход оказался роковым, но, будь у Дэвида возможность прожить то путешествие заново, он поступил бы точно так же. Дэвид путался в своих мыслях и домыслах, терялся и тонул в самообвинении. В итоге он решил исповедаться, но, сидя у темной решетки в местной церкви, так и не смог рассказать о том, что его мучило и тяготило. Его исповедь смогло принять только море: он обратился к нему, записав на листах бумаги все то, что не сумел бы поведать ни одной живой душе. Когда волны унесли бутылку с его откровениями от берега, он почувствовал слабое, но облегчение. Он не ждал отпущения грехов и смирился с тем, что его никогда не будет.

Иногда на смену вине перед Максом и перед собственными принципами приходила печаль. Сначала Дэвид не понимал ее природу, но позже выяснил, в чем была ее суть. Как-то он прогуливался по побережью рядом с Монтего-Бей, в стороне, противоположной форту и гавани. Берег здесь был песчаным и пологим; он образовывал естественный пляж, где иногда проводили время местные жители. Стоял солнечный, приятный день, без сильного зноя и без шквалистого ветра с моря, и на побережье отдыхала молодая супружеская пара с ребенком. Мать, играя, гонялась за маленьким мальчиком по кромке воды, и он с радостным визгом убегал от нее прочь, пока отец наблюдал за ними, сидя чуть дальше и подбадривая малыша своими возгласами. Глядя на них, Дэвид вспомнил о Элизабет и упущенной возможности создать с ней семью. Печаль по этому поводу была светлой и легкой: он не жалел о том, что так случилось, и знал, что она уже давно состояла в успешном браке. Но, глядя на их сына, кучерявого мальчишку лет шести, он испытал совсем другую печаль. Ему стало бесконечно жаль, что у Макса всего этого не было — не было такого детства. Никто не кружил его на руках, никто не предлагал ему кусочек фрукта, вытерев чумазое лицо салфеткой. Никто не трепал его по голове, никто не собирал с ним ракушки, вынесенные на белый песок прибоем. Дэвид понимал, что Макс был не единственным, кого постигла такая участь, но это не смягчало его досады, даже ропота на обстоятельства жизни человека, с которым он по-прежнему чувствовал себя связанным невидимой нитью.

Дэвид смирился с тем, что больше не получит известий от Макса, но они пришли, пусть и в неожиданном виде.

Голландское судно с грузом серебра нашло себе убежище в бухте Монтего-Бей: из-за шторма корабль потерял сопровождающий его военный бриг и теперь стоял у их берега под британским флагом. Внезапные гости беспокоили, кажется, только Дэвида. Полковник Брэкхем отмахивался от его опасений: «Никому не нужен этот берег Ямайки, сынок». И все же Дэвид чувствовал, что сможет спокойно уснуть лишь тогда, когда голландцы вместе со своим ценным грузом покинут их гавань. Увы, они никуда не торопились и вовсю кутили в местной таверне.

Его волнение было настолько велико, что как-то вечером он остался в форте и поднялся на его стену. Дэвид взял подзорную трубу у одного из дозорных и осмотрел гостевой фрегат и горизонт. Недостаток и преимущество месторасположения Монтего-Бей заключались в естественной природной гавани — бухте со скалистым мысом. Мыс защищал берег во время шторма, но он же мешал хорошему обзору со стен форта. Сначала Дэвид не видел ничего, кроме фрегата, но потом заметил темный силуэт за его корпусом. Сперва он решил, что это баркас или шлюпки голландцев, но вскоре понял, что ошибся. Из-за фрегата показалось другое судно. Дэвид убрал трубу и повернулся к дозорным.  
— Немедленно позовите полковника.  
Полковник Брэкхем, который ночевал в форте, поднялся на стену, даже не сняв ночной колпак. Он посмотрел в свою подзорную трубу и прищурился.  
— Не могу разглядеть флаг в такой темноте. Посмотри-ка ты, сынок, — он обратился к одному из солдат гарнизона.  
Парень посмотрел в подзорную трубу; когда он убрал ее от лица, на его лице был ужас.  
— Это «Террора».  
Дэвид выхватил у него трубу; в этот раз он сумел разглядеть белый силуэт песочных часов на черном флаге.  
— Сэр, прикажете подготовить пушки?  
Полковник не отвечал, и Дэвид обернулся к нему. Старик схватился за сердце и, тяжело дыша, смотрел на гавань.  
Дэвид быстро приказал:  
— Уведите полковника со стены и доставьте в форт доктора Дженнингса.  
Дэвид понимал, почему у полковника случился приступ. Форт был не готов к отражению атаки пиратского корабля — ни по количеству пушек, ни по объему боеприпасов. Дозорные во главе с лейтенантом, которых происходящее застало врасплох так же, как и полковника, переглядывались между собой и выжидающе смотрели на Дэвида. Он собрался с духом и дрожащим голосом сказал:  
— Приготовить орудия к бою.  
Солдаты отправились выполнять приказ, и Дэвид снова посмотрел в подзорную трубу, разглядывая корабль. Он слегка нахмурился: «Террора» шла на полных парусах, маневрируя не в сторону бухты, а вдоль побережья. Орудия форта вполне могут задеть ее на подходе, если они сделают предупредительный выстрел. Дэвид рассматривал темную палубу злополучного корабля, и ему пришла на ум странная, успокаивающая мысль: если он сегодня погибнет, возможно, Максу станет легче. Вслед за этой мыслью пришла другая, еще более странная и безумная: Макс не станет атаковать Монтего-Бей.  
— Орудия готовы, сэр.  
Лейтенант кивнул в ответ на слова солдата и посмотрел на Дэвида: как правая рука полковника, он приобрел определенный авторитет среди гарнизона. Он не пользовался им до этого момента, но теперь, несмотря на ужасную ответственность, был рад, что этот авторитет у него есть.  
Не дожидаясь слов Дэвида, лейтенант сказал:  
— Приготовьтесь открыть огонь.  
— Нет, — Дэвид бросил слово быстро и резко.  
— Сэр?  
— Пока не стреляйте, — Дэвид обратился к солдату, не обращая внимания на взгляд лейтенанта.  
— Сэр, при всем уважении, боюсь, вы не совсем понимаете, как следует действовать в таких ситуациях.  
Лейтенант развернулся к солдату и отдал команду: «Открыть огонь!», но его слова перекрыл злой голос Дэвида:  
— Я сказал подождать!  
Дэвид испугался сам себя — он никогда не подумал бы, что способен на такой крик. Он посмотрел в подзорную трубу: «Террора» прошла вдоль побережья и миновала вход в бухту. Ее флаг был приспущен. Дэвид убрал подзорную трубу от лица.  
— Они прошли мимо, — он судорожно выдохнул и сказал, уже тише, — видите?  
После ухода «Терроры» он около двух часов провел на стене форта, глядя на горизонт и сжимая в руках истрепавшийся шнурок с зеленым камешком.

Через несколько недель он получил бутылку с самым скромным посланием за все время их переписки с Максом: в ней было только короткое письмо.

«Южная Америка. У меня есть чертов приказ исследовать ее побережье, кто бы мог подумать. Оба моих корабля будут на килевании в заливе Блуфилдс до конца месяца. Я предлагаю тебе отправиться со мной — в последний раз, просто потому что я не знаю, будет ли у меня возможность сделать это снова. Carpe Diem, Дэвид».

Дэвид собирал вещевой мешок, моля бога о прощении за свое решение. Он думал о том, что попадет в ад, о том, что изменяет собственной твердости — а еще о том, что у него есть шанс предотвратить очередные безумства и вернуть хотя бы немного ума тому, кто их учиняет.

***

Макс оговорил с Дэвидом его условия пребывания на корабле почти сразу после того, как он поднялся на борт. Он предложил Дэвиду вести географические заметки во время их путешествия; вместе с должностью он предложил и жалование. Макс держался отстраненно, так, словно вел с ним светский разговор, но Дэвид видел, как сильно он нервничал — Макс запинался, когда говорил о маршруте, и ронял циркуль, когда показывал его на картах. Он закончил рассказ о планируемой экспедиции, посмотрел на Дэвида с растерянной грустью, и Дэвид понял: Макс готовился к тому, что он откажется. Когда Дэвид ответил, что условия его устраивают, грусть в глазах Макса сменилась таким облегчением, что Дэвид отвернулся, якобы разглядывая интерьер его каюты: на его глазах выступили слезы при виде того, как же сильно Макс в нем нуждался.

Макс выделил ему отдельную каюту — рядом со своей собственной. Дэвид видел: она была приготовлена для него конкретно и все это время поддерживалась в надлежащем порядке, несмотря на его отказ. Когда Макс показывал ему каюту и корабль, к нему вернулась его хвастливая самоуверенность. Он с гордостью обращал внимание Дэвида на дорогое убранство и с забавной наставительностью объяснял, для чего кораблю нужен балласт.  
Дэвид с улыбкой сказал:  
— Я знаю, для чего он нужен, Макс. Я уже плавал на кораблях, как ты помнишь.  
Макс улыбнулся первый раз за время их встречи; один из его зубов был сколот больше, чем наполовину, и Макс тут же приложил ко рту ладонь и отвернулся. Дэвид успел это заметить. Заметил он и шрам-выемку под его левой скулой, и след от глубокого пореза на тыльной стороне его правой ладони. Дэвиду было больно видеть его таким — раненым, поломанным, избегающим любых попыток помочь и сблизиться. Макс держался настороженно — разве что не пригибался к палубе, как когда-то давно, — и Дэвид понял, что им придется начать сначала.

Макс все еще пытался впечатлить Дэвида всем, что касалось роскоши или комфорта. Будь это еда или бытовые предметы — он следил, чтобы у Дэвида было все самое лучшее, свежее и изысканное. В первую очередь, это касалось его каюты: она была настолько же богатой, насколько угнетающе неживой. Она наводила Дэвида на мысли о золотой клетке, и, в конце концов, он решился сообщить об этом Максу. Макс тут же предложил ее переделать. Был вечер, они разговорились, и Дэвид остался в капитанской каюте. Он уснул в постели Макса — сам Макс редко использовал свою кровать и спал в гамаке. Это повторилось раз, потом другой и третий, и никто из них не вспоминал и не заговаривал о пустующей каюте рядом.

Команда корабля приняла Дэвида с молчаливым уважением, основанном на приказе ее капитана. Дэвид знал, что настоящее уважение надо заслужить, поэтому держался со всеми приветливо и на равных. Он чувствовал: если бы не Макс, эти люди относились бы к нему так же, как моряки с «Доходной». Для них он был чем-то вроде причуды, которую позволил себе их капитан. На «Терроре» были люди разного возраста, гораздо младше его и старше его раза в два. Все они напоминали ему самого Макса: им не хватало образования, а больше всего — доброго слова и принятия. Мало-помалу Дэвид расположил к себе большую их часть. Не обходилось без розыгрышей — в основном шалостей со стороны младших членов команды, которые ревновали к нему своего капитана. Особенно преуспел в этом парнишка по имени Чарли, помощник кока. Дэвид не сообщал Максу об этих проделках. Он не счел нужным отвлекать его из-за подобных мелочей, но как-то раз у него пропал кисет с небольшим количеством монет и письменными принадлежностями. Дэвид имел неосторожность сказать об этом Максу. Потерянный предмет оказался у Чарли, более того, кисет в его руках заметил сам Макс. Чарли не успел убрать его за спину — он как раз показывал его товарищу.  
Когда побледневший Чарли отдал ему кисет, Макс спокойно сказал:  
— Десять ударов плетью.  
Дэвид вышел на палубу, услышав вскрики и звук ударов. Он увидел собравшуюся команду и Макса с плетью в руках. Он в ужасе бросился под нее прежде, чем Макс ударил парня еще раз: тот громко всхлипывал, а на его спине уже остались багровые следы.  
— Мой кисет не настолько мне важен! — Дэвид вышел вперед, останавливая Макса. — Не стоит так жестоко…  
Макс перебил его:  
— Он своровал, Дэвид. Это преступление, и за него полагается наказание. Отойди.  
Дэвид не отходил, и Макс тихо сказал:  
— Отойди, или я задену и тебя тоже.  
Макс замахнулся, и Дэвид крикнул:  
— Макс, хватит!  
Команда, не произнося ни слова, следила за их капитаном, который опустил плеть. Макс смотрел куда-то мимо Дэвида, не двигаясь. Он приказал:  
— Развяжите его.  
Пара человек отвязала Чарли от мачты и увела с палубы в кубрик. Макс обернулся к остальным.  
— Ну, и что встали? По местам!  
Команда разошлась, но Макс продолжал стоять на месте. Дэвид хотел объяснить ему, почему наказание за его кисет было слишком суровым, чтобы Макс успокоился и перестал злиться, но Макс злился не на Чарли. Дэвид понял это, когда Макс, все еще не глядя на него, тихо сказал:  
— Никогда не спорь со мной из-за моих приказов, Дэвид. Ты понял?  
Дэвид молча кивнул. Он согласился с ним не как с Максом, а как с капитаном судна, на котором плыл. Было бы несправедливо ожидать, что он станет менять устав из-за его вмешательства. Вечером Макс вернулся в каюту и сел на кровать в ногах у Дэвида.  
— Извини.  
— Ч-что?.. За что? — Дэвид вздохнул. — Макс, это ты меня извини.  
Он взял его руки в свои и потянул ближе к себе.  
— Мне не следовало спорить с тобой при твоей команде.  
— Верно. Я не могу менять правила, Дэвид. Этого я не стану делать даже для тебя.  
— Я понимаю.  
Макс кивнул.  
— Ты их плохо знаешь. Далеко не все из них заслуживают твоей доброты.  
Дэвид улыбнулся.  
— Это ты про себя?  
Макс посмотрел на него исподлобья и сказал:  
— Только мое огромное расположение к тебе удерживает меня сейчас от того, чтобы вышвырнуть тебя за борт.

Макс был строгим еще в одном требовании. С тем же упорством, с каким он сам когда-то учил алфавит, он учил Дэвида заряжать мушкет, повторяя: «еще раз» и «снова». Кроме того, он учил его фехтовать.  
— Поднимайся.  
— У меня не получается, — Дэвид, запыхавшись, встал с пола и схватил эфес тяжелой шпаги. — Боюсь, этот навык мне не освоить.  
Но Макс был неумолим.  
— Ты обязан себя защищать, если на тебя нападут. Ты жил в портовых городах, служил в форте! Ты должен это уметь. Поднимайся!  
Дэвиду было тяжело не столько физически — он боялся поранить противника, что особенно сердило Макса. «Перестань меня жалеть, — говорил он сквозь зубы, сдувая растрепавшиеся волосы со лба, — атакуй!» Только когда Макс наступал слишком уж яростно, Дэвид начинал действительно обороняться. Один раз он перешел в контратаку и задел лезвием щеку Макса. Он тут же выронил шпагу и бросился к нему, чем вызвал стон отчаяния и приказ немедленно вернуться к поединку. «Это просто царапина, — Макс отпихивал его от себя, сверкая глазами. — Ты можешь продолжать?!» В конце концов, Дэвид нашел компромисс: чтобы не отступать и не ранить Макса, он стремился его обезоружить. Когда шпага вылетела у Макса из рук, он проворчал, что учил Дэвида совсем другим приемам, но все же признал, что результат был неплохим.  
В ответ на его довольную улыбку Макс бросил:  
— Не гордись особо, я просто отвлекся.  
— На что?  
Макс улыбнулся, не скрывая своего отсутствующего зуба.  
— На твои глаза.

***

Дэвид читал; свет свечей дрожал, и буквы дрожали вместе с ним. Он положил книгу на кровать, чтобы перелистнуть страницу. Его другая рука была занята — ею он обнимал за плечи Макса, который сидел, точнее, полулежал, закинув ноги на его колени. Дэвид посмотрел на него: Макс прислонился головой к его плечу, и сначала Дэвид решил, что он спит, но по движению век и ресниц понял, что он бодрствует. Макс пришел, чтобы читать вместе с ним, но в итоге просто сидел рядом.

Дэвид жил в его каюте уже некоторое время, и такое времяпровождение стало для них чем-то обыденным. Он даже не заметил, как это произошло — настолько это казалось естественным. Он любил такие минуты за то, какими они были мирными и как охотно этот мир с ним разделял Макс. Дэвид неосознанно сильнее сжал его плечо, и Макс поднял на него взгляд. В глубине его глаз блеснуло что-то лукавое; он потянулся к Дэвиду и быстро поцеловал его в губы. Дэвид выронил книгу.  
— Макс…  
Макс улыбнулся и уткнулся лицом в его ключицу. Он тихо сказал:  
— Не понравилось?  
В вопросе Макса было не только озорство — в нем был еле слышный страх, что Дэвиду и правда не понравилось.

Это была еще одна вещь, которая началась некоторое время назад и продолжала повторяться снова и снова. Такие поцелуи, прикосновения переходили черту, за которой начинались отношения романтические, личные — с супругой или возлюбленной. Макс не был ни тем, ни другим, он не был женщиной, но Дэвид не находил в себе сил оттолкнуть его и отвергнуть его проявления нежности. На самом деле, он не был удивлен, когда Макс в первый раз коснулся его губ своими. Он знал, что по природе эти действия относятся к поведению с противоположным полом. Он предполагал, что, возможно, случился некий сбой, который, вероятно, можно как-то устранить. Но, когда Дэвид попытался сказать об этом Максу, его одарили таким взглядом, каким одаривают способных детей, которые вдруг начинают нести глупости, свойственные их неразвитым сверстникам.

Макс смотрел ему в глаза и задавал лишь один вопрос: «Тебе не нравится, Дэвид?» Таким был его мир — в нем не было правильного или неправильного, в нем было лишь приятное и неприятное, то, чего он хотел и чего не хотел. Дэвид не знал, что ответить на его вопрос. Он видел перед собой молодого привлекательного мужчину, который был шире его в плечах и обнаженный торс которого заставлял его смущаться собственного не загорелого и худощавого тела. Он волновался, он не знал, скрывает он свои чувства от самого себя или же от Макса, который не скрывал ничего. Макс любил его, и он был нужен ему целиком — во всем и весь, какой есть. Его чувство, большое, тяжелое и сильное, не делилось на дружбу и влюбленность, на допустимое и переходящее черту, нет. В нем было все сразу, и, насколько Макс мог быть бесстыден, настолько же он был наивен, поскольку верил, что Дэвид его понимает. И, боже, Дэвид понимал. Понимал и поддавался.

— О чем ты там размышляешь?  
Дэвид отвел взгляд от книги, которую уже давно не читал, и мягко потрепал Макса по голове.  
— О том, что попаду в ад.  
Макс посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь, покачал головой и снова уткнулся в его грудь.  
— Ада не существует.  
— Макс…  
— И рая тоже.  
— Макс! — Дэвид закрыл книгу и отложил ее в сторону. — Не говори такие вещи.  
Он никак не мог смириться с его богохульством. Макс подвинулся, чтобы упереться локтем в изголовье кровати, и другой рукой заправил волосы Дэвида за ухо.  
— Считай, что ты спасаешь мою заблудшую душу, жертвуя своей. Так ты спасешься или как там эта чертовщина работает…  
— Это уже непозволительное выражение. И это так не работает.  
— Но это же я соблазняю тебя? — Макс остановил пальцы за ухом Дэвида и посмотрел на него из-под ресниц. Его голос и взгляд вызвали в уме Дэвида мысли о морских сиренах. Казалось, рядом с ним был не человек, а мифическое существо, опасное и прекрасное, которое выбрало его из всех остальных людей, чтобы любить, чтобы утянуть с собой на дно.  
Дэвид улыбнулся ему.  
— А я поддаюсь искушению.  
Макс улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я тебя в него ввожу.  
— Но я уступаю, — Дэвид перехватил руку Макса в свою. — Поэтому я и попаду в ад, — он погладил его пальцы своими.  
— И ты боишься? — Макс сжал его руку в ответ. — Ну, так не бойся. В аду буду я.  
В его глазах было гипнотическое спокойствие, исходившее волнами из их глубины, заставляя Дэвида поверить, что так и будет: он найдет его и позаботится о нем даже в аду. Макс поцеловал его, в этот раз слегка разомкнув его губы своими. Он улыбнулся, почувствовав, как Дэвид подается ему навстречу. Макс отодвинулся и снова поправил его волосы.  
Он вздохнул, и его взгляд стал нежным и очень грустным.  
— Если ты не попадешь в рай, то я даже не знаю, кто там должен оказаться.  
Макс снова коснулся его губ своими — этот поцелуй был целомудренным, а еще в нем была печаль, и Дэвид поцеловал его снова, сам, чтобы ее прогнать.

Поздно ночью Дэвид проснулся из-за движения рядом со своей кроватью. Он посмотрел на окна каюты: была ночь. Рядом с ним снова шевельнулись, и чужая рука коснулась его плеча. Дэвид различил силуэт на своей постели и тихо спросил:  
— Макс?  
Макс убрал руку и поднялся с его кровати. Дэвид подвинулся, пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте.  
— Что случилось?  
Макс не отвечал, и Дэвид полностью сел на кровати и свесил с нее ноги, собираясь подойти к нему.  
— Ничего не случилось. Спи.  
— Ты что-то хотел?  
Макс помолчал и ответил:  
— Я хотел проверить, что мне не приснилось. Что ты, ну…  
Он не договорил. Лунный свет из окна позволил Дэвиду увидеть его лицо, насупленное и пристыженное. Дэвид забрался обратно на кровать, отодвинувшись подальше.  
— Ложись здесь.  
Макс несколько секунд постоял и потом медленно лег рядом с ним. Дэвид не знал, кто из них больше боялся, что второй убежит. Макс придвинулся ближе, положив щеку на подушку, украдкой поглядывая на Дэвида снизу вверх. Дэвид тихо сказал:  
— Тебе не приснилось.  
Он поцеловал его в волосы. Макс с облегчением повернулся на бок и положил руку на его грудь.

Дэвид проснулся позже, когда уже рассвело. Он перевел взгляд на кровать Макса напротив, как обычно, уже пустую — Макс поднимался раньше, ведь дел у него было больше. Что-то удерживало его на месте, не давая повернуться. Он опустил взгляд: Макс лежал на боку, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо и обхватив его обеими руками. Он просунул свою ступню между его лодыжек, переплетя их ноги, и спал, приоткрыв рот. Он выглядел таким умиротворенным и спокойным, в его виде было что-то совсем юное, почти детское, но крепкое, чуть ли не стальное объятие, в которое он заключил Дэвида, не давало ему обмануться. Казалось, его обнимает шторм в человеческом обличии. Сейчас он стих, успокоился, по воле судьбы рядом с Дэвидом этот шторм превращался в штиль, и, возможно, это стоило глубины всей той бездны, в которую он погружался.

За месяцы пути «Террора» повторила маршрут «Золотой лани»: пересекла Тихий океан, прошла вдоль индийского побережья и юга Африки, достигла Европы, откуда вернулась в Карибское море и окончательно завершила путешествие на Нью Провиденс. В ходе экспедиции несколько островов в Тихом океане были объявлены британскими владениями. Спустя полгода вице-губернатор Ост-Индии скривился, увидев имя Максвелла Вуда в представленных для отчета об экспедиции документах. Максу хотели вручить королевский патент на курсирование в водах Ост-Индии с целью охраны азиатских колоний Британии, но он за ним не явился.

В тавернах Порт-Ройала были разные мнения на этот счет.  
— Вуд совсем оборзел. Ему ни бог, ни король Вильгельм не указ. Говорю вам: он продал душу дьяволу. Каждый, кто видел его в бою, это подтвердит!  
Собеседник матроса, бывший штурман торговой шхуны, не согласился.  
— А я слышал, что он, наоборот, стал очень набожным. Поэтому отказывается от всех искушений и благ мирской жизни…  
— Ну ты выдумщик, Джаспер. Если «Террора» сейчас подойдет к этому порту, ты что сделаешь?  
— Начну молиться.  
— То-то же. Набожным, ха!

Макс при этом разговоре не присутствовал, но спустя многие годы хозяйка местного заведения в Нассау задала ему вопрос на схожую тему: она спросила его о вере. Молодая девушка разговорилась с ним из любопытства. Мрачный мужчина с пронзительным взглядом оказался знаменитым в прошлом пиратом, а она имела дело с пиратами нынешними. Макс рассмеялся в ответ на ее вопрос. «Я не верю ни в бога, ни в дьявола». Он помолчал, потер заросшее щетиной лицо рукой в кожаной перчатке и добавил про себя: «Разве что в ангелов».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Золотая лань" - корабль Френсиса Дрейка, на котором он в конце XVI в совершил кругосветное путешествие.


	5. Все золото мира (outtake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава была написана во время участия в maxvid week. Изначально она задумывалась как часть остального фика "Изумрудные волны". Мне хотелось, чтобы каждый сам решил, как далеко зайдут персонажи в своих отношениях. Если вас не смущает мысль, что они зайдут достаточно далеко, то вперед!)  
(И да, нельзя просто так взять и не назвать кока Ренделлом. Ссори, "Черные паруса" это на всю жизнь).

В тот момент, когда Дэвид поднялся на борт «Терроры», его старая жизнь закончилась, и началось новое путешествие. Он ступил на новый путь. И путь этот был проложен не только вдоль побережий, среди рифов и в стороне скалистых мысов: он вел его самого к самому себе, а еще к другому человеку — в самых разных и неожиданных смыслах. И, насколько открытия на этом пути были грандиозными, потрясающими, настолько же они порой бывали бытовыми и приземленными, но от того не менее чудесными.

Когда после перехода через Тихий океан «Террора» приближалась к берегам Европы, Дэвид заметил, что Макс чем-то обеспокоен. Он суетился, без нужды шпынял команду и огрызался в ответ на все вопросы. На место старой привычке урезонивать его пришло собственное беспокойство: Макса что-то тревожило, а то, что он не говорил о причине, лишь сильнее расстраивало Дэвида. Как-то вечером, после работы над заметками, он бродил по палубе. На носу галеона он заметил приземистую фигуру Ренделла, их повара. Пожилой мужчина курил трубку и, судя по всему, наслаждался открывавшимся с «Терроры» видом. Заприметив Дэвида, он вынул трубку изо рта.  
— А, сеньор Дэвид!  
Дэвид поздоровался с ним и вслед за Ренделлом посмотрел на узкую полосу побережья Франции на горизонте. Увы, у него не было настроения любоваться морем. Кок искоса оглядел его.  
— Что-то вы сегодня и не улыбаетесь совсем. Приключилось что-то?  
Дэвид подумал и решил поделиться с ним своей тревогой. В конце концов, этот человек давно знал Макса и плавал вместе с ним гораздо дольше, чем Дэвид.  
Выслушав его, Ренделл крякнул-усмехнулся в ответ и продолжил курить.  
— Капитан боится, что вы сойдете на берег и больше не вернетесь, сеньор. И раньше боялся, но теперь думает, что в Европе вы точно сбежите.  
Он взглянул на изумленного Дэвида и сказал:  
— Я-то понимаю, что вы так не поступите, но он же шальной — напридумывает всякого и мучается.

Ренделл оказался прав. Позже Макс вошел в их каюту, стянул с рук перчатки, бросил их на пол и, не поднимая взгляда на Дэвида, процедил, что, если ему угодно, он может покинуть корабль в любой момент, Макс не станет этому препятствовать. Когда он совсем разошелся и сказал, что Дэвид может валить на все четыре стороны, Дэвид его прервал.  
— Макс, остановись.  
Ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы Макс замолчал. Макс стоял перед ним, понурив голову. Дэвид подошел к нему и развернул его лицо к себе.  
— Я не собираюсь покидать корабль. Ты слышишь меня?  
Макс, наконец, взглянул на него. В его глазах было недоверие и страх, и Дэвид в который раз испытал чувство нежности, которое всегда проникало ему под ребра, как нож. Он обнял Макса, и тот, помедлив, обнял его в ответ. Дэвид тихо сказал:  
— Возможно, я сойду на берег, чтобы осмотреться. И купить новые рубашки.  
— Новые рубашки? — Макс нахмурился. — Зачем, разве у тебя их мало?  
Он озадачился одеждой Дэвида, но отвлекся от своих нелепых страхов, так что Дэвид мог пошутить:  
— Много, но они все шелковые и с вышивкой.  
— И что в этом плохого?  
— Ничего. Просто я хочу позолоченные с сапфирами.  
Он засмеялся, когда Макс отпихнул его от себя и ушел со словами о том, что его дурацкие шутки веселят только его самого.

Ренделл помог ему понять и некоторые другие стороны Макса. Дэвид искренне хотел сделать это сам, но по простодушию не всегда с этим справлялся. Так, Ренделл объяснил ему, почему Макс мог внезапно отправить кого-то на вахту вне очереди.  
— Капитан вас ревнует, сеньор.  
Дэвид не поверил его словам, и кок сказал:  
— А вы присмотритесь, кого он прижучивает. Стоит вам перемолвиться с кем-нибудь добрым словом, и все, у него зубы от скрипа крошатся.  
Ренделл усмехнулся.  
— Что там, он даже до меня докапывался. Спрашивал, не собираюсь ли я вас усыновить, раз уж вы так со мной воркуете…  
После этой фразы Дэвид понял, что Ренделл имел в виду не только романтический интерес. Подтверждая его слова, тот сказал:  
— Внимание ему ваше нужно. И так, чтоб другим не оставалось.  
Дэвид не хотел быть причиной несправедливого отношения к команде «Терроры» и всячески пытался объяснить Максу, что его нападки на людей выглядят просто глупо. Он пытался провести параллель и объяснить, что многие из членов экипажа вызывают у него такие чувства, какие вызывали бы хорошие приятели или дальние родственники, например, племянники или кузены. Но Макс не мог этого понять. У него не было родственников, не было племянников и кузенов, его отношение ко всем основывалось на иерархии — за исключением Дэвида. Наконец, неожиданно для себя Дэвид нашел подходящую аналогию. Он спросил Макса, как бы тот отнесся к его питомцу — например, к собаке Дэвида. Он просто не знал, какие еще отношения он может привести в пример как не романтические и не вызывающие ревности. К его облегчению, Макс прислушался к такому сравнению: оказалось, что давно, на Барбадосе, ребенком он подкармливал собаку, которая жила у одной из плантаций.  
— Ее звали Мисси. Она была очень славной, — Макс улыбнулся. — Думаю, я понял тебя.

Понятое все же не мешало ему иногда отправлять людей чинить такелаж на самую верхушку грот-мачты.

Поразительно, но Макс не замечал того, что команда, в свою очередь, была к нему привязана, уважала и ценила его, несмотря на всю его резкость и вспыльчивость. Ренделл, которому довелось служить на многих судах еще до "Терроры", отмечал его смелость и смекалистость, а еще его терпеливость.  
— Помню, как мы стояли у Маракайбо. Капитан все рассчитал, все до единого выстрела. Парни уже фитили готовы были зажечь, а он только и твердит: «Ждем, ждем»... Он тогда еще совсем мальчишкой был: камзол велик, шляпа набекрень, сам волнуется, только по кулакам сжатым видно, а ни словом, ничем этого не выдал. Мы с пары выстрелов тогда город взяли. Это самое чудное, что мне пережить довелось, что уж там…

Дэвид сам испытал на себе терпеливость Макса, всю ее глубину, когда дело дошло до одной конкретной части их совместного путешествия. Макс не требовал получения желаемого, он лишь ждал, когда Дэвид станет желать того же.

Прошли, наверно, недели, даже месяцы прежде, чем Дэвид осмелился скользнуть своей ладонью под рубашку Макса — сам, без того, чтобы он попытался как-то его направить. По торжеству в его глазах Дэвид понял, что для Макса все его терпение наконец-то окупилось. Лишь после этого Макс стал оказывать ему такие же, более откровенные знаки внимания. Его поцелуи с каждым разом скользили все ниже с его шеи к ключицам, его руки все быстрее стягивали с Дэвида рубашку, чтобы добраться до его кожи, и Дэвид ощущал всем своим телом, что он укрощает свои желания ради того, чтобы дать ему время. Это подтачивало его волю куда быстрее прикосновений и поцелуев. Это — и уверенность в том, что, скажи он хоть слово, Макс больше никогда его не тронет. Но Дэвид никогда не стал бы об этом просить и он знал, что Максу это известно. Ему казалось, что рядом с ним хищник, который обходит его кругами, выжидая подходящий момент. И Дэвид начинал наслаждаться этим кружением.

Он сильно волновался, когда дело дошло до самых интимных моментов. Его сбивали с толку не мысли о грехе — они посещали его все реже и реже, о чем он иногда думал с горечью и невольным облегчением, — его пугали собственные реакции, слишком бурные и незнакомые из-за отсутствия опыта и умения их проживать и наслаждаться ими. Тогда Макс спокойно рассказывал ему, как ребёнку, о телесных и гигиенических моментах, о том, что многие познали в более юном возрасте, и чего он лишился из-за своего строгого воспитания и отказа от вступления в брак.

Когда Макс первые раз взял его руку в свою и положил на ту часть своего тела, прикосновение к которой всегда казалось Дэвиду дозволительным только в целях продолжения рода, Дэвид так встревожился, что Максу пришлось обнять его и, нежно шикая, успокаивать. Но, если Дэвид и был напуган, то только собственным оживлением и любопытством. Кроме того, он был возбужден. Любопытство, возбуждение в итоге пересилили все остальное. Это — и его проводник на его интересном и странном пути. Кажется, Дэвид всю жизнь ждал, пока Макс повзрослеет и станет тем мужчиной, который перерастет его в таких знаниях и обучит им и его тоже.

Первый раз, когда Макс доставлял ему удовольствие, он продержался совсем недолго, устыдившись такой слабости. Наверное, то, что руки другого человека никогда не касались его плоти, как-то соотносилось с этим фактом. Дэвид чурался реакций своего тела и следов, которые они оставляли, но Макс сказал лишь: «Это не грязь. Это наслаждение». Иногда он говорил неожиданные вещи. Они вписывались в слова падших женщин из борделей Вест-Индии и одновременно были созвучны словам античных авторов, сочинения которых Дэвид читал в юности.

Он пугался новых ощущений и жаждал их. Некоторые из путей их получения даже не приходили ему в голову или посещали его только в виде смутных догадок и предположений. Макс не боялся осуществлять их, он не боялся ничего. Он был уязвлен, когда во время откровенной ласки Дэвид оттолкнул его от себя. Увидев, что Дэвиду не противно — он очень смущен и взволнован, Макс лишь улыбнулся, погладил его руку и со словами: «Это просто вид поцелуя» снова опустил голову между его обнаженных бедер.

Он долго не приближался к одному, конкретному действию — точнее, к той его стороне, в которой должен был вести другого человека за собой. Макс не говорил ему об этом, но Дэвид ощущал, что именно этого он ждет, именно этого хочет больше всего на свете. Он ждет того, чтобы Дэвид сделал его полностью своим. Макс уже обладал им, и Дэвид не мог представить лучшего пути к тому, чтобы узнать, как именно происходит это действие. Он не мог представить лучшего способа понять, что же такого скрывается в этом противоестественном акте, что в нем есть от любви, если в нем заведомо есть боль?.. И да, он был прав, в нем была боль, но было гораздо больше любви: в прикосновениях, движениях — нежных, резких, нетерпеливых, — в тихом шепоте и признаниях, в собственных громких стонах, в чувстве соединенности с другим человеком, который не пользуется мягкостью и уступчивостью другого, а боготворит его, сцеловывая слезы боли и наслаждения с век и ресниц.

«Террора» стояла в бухте на юге Нью Провиденс. Корабль нуждался в чистке дна, и Макс ясно дал понять, что команда отправится развлекаться в Нассау только после завершения работы. В ответ ему раздались недовольные возгласы. Дэвид, которому в каждом заурядном возмущении приказам виделся мятеж, тут же вмешался и сказал, что, чем быстрее они начнут, тем быстрее смогут отдохнуть. Чтобы вдохновить людей своим примером, он слишком резво ухватился за свернутый огромными кольцами канат, который использовался для чистки и килевания, и упал, запнувшись о его конец. Раздался смех, и ему тут же подали руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
— Давайте, ребята, закончим с этим поскорее. Если он убьется, пока нам помогает, мы все покойники.

Работа заняла не один день. Когда счастливые моряки ринулись в город за едой, выпивкой и утехами, Макс прошел в свою каюту. Он бы с удовольствием тоже отправился бы прогуляться с Дэвидом, но чистка судна и жара не оставили ему сил. Он упал на кровать и потер лоб. Дэвид еле успел отодвинуть ноги в сторону. Он отложил в сторону заметки, которые хотел отредактировать за время стоянки, и улыбнулся Максу.  
— Устал?  
— Устал от того, какие бестолочи меня окружают. Я же сказал им не крепить канаты к низким пальмам! — он раздраженно простонал и закрыл глаза руками.  
Наблюдая за ним, Дэвид невольно задержал взгляд на его груди, видневшейся под развязанной рубашкой, и на его шее. Он не сразу заметил, что Макс внимательно смотрит на него в ответ. Встретившись с его пристальным взглядом, Дэвид быстро сказал:  
— Отдыхай. А потом мы могли бы…  
Макс привстал на локтях. Он посмотрел на него из-под ресниц, и Дэвид осекся.  
— Мы могли бы что? — Макс придвинулся ближе.  
Дэвид задержал дыхание. Он всякий раз волновался, испытывая предвкушение, но чувство ему нравилось.  
— Мы могли бы… сходить в город?  
Его слова прозвучали неуверенно, и Макс улыбнулся. Он подобрался к нему ближе и сел на его бедра. Дэвид обхватил его руками, чувствуя, как под его ладонями напрягаются сильные мышцы, и касаясь пальцами знакомых шрамов.  
— Да? Я лучше бы сходил на твой…  
Он не договорил слово до конца, потому что Дэвид закрыл его рот своей ладонью. Макс рассмеялся.  
— Боже, какой же ты все-таки ханжа.  
Слово прозвучало нежно, но Дэвид был с ним не согласен.  
— Не ханжа. Просто… мне не нравятся такие выражения относительно тебя или меня. Относительно… нас.  
Макс внимательно выслушал его, теребя прядь волос на его загривке. Волосы Дэвида отросли: теперь у него не было необходимости на всякий случай укорачивать их для каких-нибудь париков; теперь их перехватывала лента шире прежней, но отдельные локоны и челка все равно выбивались из завязанного узла. Что ж, теперь он мог это себе позволить. Как мог позволить и рубахи с вырезом на груди и короткие камзолы.

Макс обвил его шею руками; он чуть помедлил прежде, чем его поцеловать — это был его способ спрашивать молчаливого разрешения. Дэвид прижал его к себе. Макс поцеловал его, и в его поцелуе было что-то отчаянное. 

Пару недель назад «Террора» избежала боя с фрегатом испанского флота. Когда судно скрылось на горизонте, Макс посмотрел на стоящего рядом Дэвида и сказал: «Иногда я жалею, что позвал тебя с собой». 

Пережитая опасность повлияла и на Дэвида. Осознание того, насколько ценна и скоротечна человеческая жизнь, насколько ценны их жизни, проведенные рядом, придало ему смелости. Он прочел в глазах Макса вопрос, просьбу, и понял, что готов сделать последний шаг.

Он знал необходимые моменты достаточно для того, чтобы помочь Максу испытать больше удовольствия и меньше боли. Макс, уже обнаженный, снова оседлал его, но неожиданно для самого себя Дэвид опрокинул его на спину и оказался над ним. Макс был сильнее него, но сейчас, в этот миг, он был уязвимым и открытым. Это наделяло еще большей уверенностью и чувством власти. Дэвид осыпал поцелуями его лицо, шею, ключицы, спускаясь все ниже и одновременно скользя пальцами, покрытыми маслом, внутри его тела. Макс не обнимал его в ответ — он просто цеплялся за простыни, зажмурившись, и в какой-то момент резко приказал Дэвиду продолжить.

Дэвид обхватил его, придерживая за поясницу, и еле сдержался от резкого движения. Он был по одну сторону этого опыта, но теперь понял, что и другая не менее удивительна. Макс сжал его руку в знак того, что он может не останавливаться, и Дэвид отпустил себя. Макс обвил его сначала руками, потом обхватил ногами, но положение позволяло Дэвиду двигаться сначала медленно, затем резко и медленно, потом — резко и быстро, так, что он не успел испугаться того, насколько он потерялся в ощущениях. В нем больше не осталось испуга или смущения, в нем было только желание, низводящее его до животного состояния, и Дэвид не мог и не хотел ему противиться. Он ощущал только Макса, он хотел только его. Он смотрел в его лицо, касался губами его лица и волос и между поцелуями произнес, выдохнул:

— Ты прекрасен.

Макс закрыл глаза. Его удовлетворенный, счастливый вид, его стоны выражали блаженство, которое он испытывал, и Дэвид испытывал не меньшее блаженство от того, что именно он приносил Максу столько наслаждения. Стоны Макса становились все выше, все громче; и он повторял имя Дэвида, его волосы разметались по простыням, на которых остались пятна пота — или слез. Наконец, Дэвид полностью отпустил и потерял себя. Он хотел, чтобы Макс потерялся вместе с ним, и обхватил его плоть своей рукой, продолжая резкие движения бедер. Макс выгнулся под ним, открыв рот в немом крике и устремив невидящий, пустой взгляд за плечо Дэвида. Дэвид прикрыл глаза и замер. В его голове шумел прибой. Он только что открыл для себя еще один остров в своем путешествии.

Макс приходил в себя вслед за ним. Постепенно глубокие вдохи, вздымающие его грудную клетку, стали спокойнее. Макс обхватил лицо Дэвида одной рукой и посмотрел на него так, словно перед ним было все золото мира. Дэвид смотрел на него в ответ, он смотрел в глаза, внутри зеленой радужки которых находилась его жизнь и его смерть, и почувствовал, что полностью погрузился в тьму уготованной ему бездны.


End file.
